Incomplete Part One
by Alurax
Summary: Forced transformations from a distant past try to pull Riku back into the darkness. Will Sora be able to let him go?
1. Chapter 1

_i do not any of these characters, and all that jazz, but if i did you so know all this would happen... especially when i get to part 2 daydreams_

_oh yea, and this flips from 3 diff perspectives: Sora's Riku's and Kairi's... mostly Sora and Riku (and since this thing is retarded, and won't put my stars in, the lil (xXx) are surrounding a flashback... i'll go back and change them when my mom's not fussing at me)_

--

**_Sora's POV_**:

"RIKU!!" Kairi's terrified shriek echoed through my head as she dashed away from me. I turned slowly toward them, my entire world seeming to fade around their forms.

"… Ora… SORA! He's on fire, help me get him inside!"

Everything came crashing back into focus, as the realization came to me that Riku was really in trouble. I ran over, taking his arm to help Kairi get him inside. The chain fell from Riku's hand as he grabbed my wrist, mirroring the expression of pain that was held in his clenched eyes.

xXx

I glanced back from the door to Riku lying on the couch. His breaths were coming in short groans, now heavy with an unknown agony. Kairi, kneeling next to him, ran a cold rag across his forehead in an attempt to cool his fever. Her expression appeared torn by the sudden attack, still shaken and very confused as to why Riku was hurting. "Just hold on Riku. You're gonna be all right." I simply sighed, glancing down at the small device in my hand. My thumb brushed over the blue crystal before pressing it.

(xXx)

_"Hey Sora." I looked out to see two familiar faces, running to the beach to greet them. "Leon, Cloud. What are you guys doing here?"_

_Cloud glanced out to the end of the pier where Riku was watching us. "Just stopping by, I suppose… so is that the Riku kid you keep talking about?"_

_I glanced over, to make sure we were both on the same location. "Uh… yea… why?"_

_"……… No reason." He made his way over. I watched him in confusion for a while._

_Leon shook his head, soon speaking to snap my attention back to him. "So, Sora, how've things been lately? Haven't seen you for some time now."_

_"Yea, uh good." I finally looked back to him, wavering a bit. "What're you two doing here? How's construction going on Hallow Bastion?"_

_He sighed. "Progressing. As for what we're doing here…" His eyes wavered over to Riku and Cloud. I looked as well noticing them both leaning against the tree, apparently deep in conversation. It was somewhat eerie how fast they seemed to click._

_"So has anything weird happened lately?"_

_"Uh… define weird?"_

_Leon turned my head back to him. "I mean out of your normal life. Not like Heartless or something like that, just… anything… bizarre?"_

_I thought for a moment, trying to find something that might be classified as "bizarre." "Can't say I have. Then again, nothing seems unusual to me now."_

_"So, nothing's happened?"_

_I glanced up at him to see his eyes diverted towards Riku and Cloud again. "Why?" I was beginning to feel a bit suspicious. Like there was something he was hiding from me. "Is something supposed to be happening?"_

_Leon sighed deeply. "I doubt it. The King's probably just being paranoid. I'm sure things will be all right." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden orb with a blue crystal in the middle and several smaller jewels surrounding it, all of varying colors. "Cid just came up with these, been racking his brain trying to come up with a clever name. The blue button here in the middle is a distress call. Push that and it alerts all the others of trouble." He turned it over, revealing a tiny screen with a smaller blue crystal under it. "A map will appear here showing the location of the call. It works kinda like a video phone—where you can talk to people seeing them on the screen."_

_I stared blankly at the device, slowly taking in what Leon was telling me. (In other words zzt (the sound of his brain frying))_

_"Each is assigned a different color. Yours is blue, obviously. If you want to contact someone, just push their color and it'll connect you. If someone calls you, yours will beep or vibrate. All you do is press this little button under the screen."_

_All the information seemed to hit me at once as Leon placed the golden orb into my hand. I stared at it for a while, then up at Leon. "Which color is for whom?"_

_He looked baffled by my question for a brief moment. "Well, Cloud's giving the green to Riku, I think." He reached into his pocket, pulling out another one. "Kairi can have this yellow one. The king is that silver-ish one, and I'm red."_

_I blinked at him, questions still swirling through my mind. "Uh, what about these others?" I ran a finger over the orange, black, white, violet, brown, and pink crystals._

_"Don't know, haven't assigned them yet." He exclaimed it almost proudly._

_Cloud soon popped in (almost literally) next to Leon, who looked at him, callously annoyed, "Well?"_

_"He's a bit of a smart ass, but I like him."_

_"Well, aren't I special?" I turned to see Riku coming toward us. "I can die happy now that I know Cloud likes me."_

_"Careful what you wish for, kid."_

_I turned now to Cloud. "Hey Cloud, do you know who else has these besides The King and Leon?"_

_"Uh, lets' see." He rummaged in his pocket to check his. "Well, I'm black… and I think Cid said he wanted orange." He stared off trying to think of any others. "…… eh, sorry, think that's it."_

_Leon hit Cloud's arm to get his attention. "Come on, we gotta go. We'll see ya later, boys."_

_"See ya." Riku and I waved as they left._

_I turned to look at Riku. "So what did Cloud want?" We started off to find Kairi._

_"Not sure. I guess he just wanted to see what I was like. Said he'd heard a lot about me." He stared over at me skeptically. "So, how many people have you told about me?"_

_I scratched my head, laughing awkwardly. "Uh well… y'know, I was lookin' for you and all… and well… I had to know if- if anyone had seen you, so uh…. Yea pretty… pretty much everyone I met."_

_Riku laughed. "You know what that means, don't you?" He threw an arm casually around my shoulder. "I'll have to meet these people now. Can't have them thinkin' I'm still lost, right?"_

_"Ha, ha, you will. I'll see to it."_

_He pulled me closer. "You better."_

(xXx)

I sat on the branch of the paupu tree to await their arrival. When the Gummi ship got there, I pointed Cloud and Leon in where Riku was. Kairi and I went along as well.

xXx

She sat up front with the others. I stayed in the back of the Gummi ship, sitting in the corner with my knees up to my chest as I watched Riku struggle for breath, lying on the cot bench thingy in the wall. My mind reeled with everything going on at the moment, trying to determine how to react or feel in this situation. Riku's been my best friend since before I could remember, but I was so mad at him right now that I was finding it hard to be concerned. Then again, why should I be? Riku's been through a lot anyway and he never seemed to think he needed my help, so why should now be any different? I had just buried my head in my knees, trying to comprehend what kind of horrible person I was when I felt Kairi's hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to look at her.

"Sora, are you ok?"

"Perfect! Why wouldn't I be?"

Her hand moved away, startled. "Sora, you're not still mad are you?" She paused, waiting for a response, but I didn't know what to tell her.

"Sora. Please. You need to know, it's not Riku's fault…please don't abandon him like this… I think he's really going to need you this time, and you-"

"I DON'T KNOW, ALL RIGHT!" My head shot up to see the startled expression on her face. I sighed, laying my head back down to look away from her. "I just need some time alone for a while."

Kairi placed a shaking hand on my shoulder. "I'm-I'm sorry, Sora." Her voice was shaking as much as she was. I buried my face again, as her footsteps drifted away, pushing back the tears threatening my eyes.

My head snapped up with the sound of something hitting hard on the ground nearby, soon followed by Riku's scream. I stood, watching in horror as his body thrashed violently, his scream becoming more unbearable. "R-Riku?"

He practically stood on his head, seemingly trying to avoid his back from hitting the floor, then fell in a crumpled ball to the floor, struggling for breath, then screamed again. The king ran in, his Keyblade in hand. "Sora! Hold him!"

I ran over to Riku, grabbing his arm as it flung towards me. I had managed to gain control, wrapping my arms around his, and grabbed his wrists. It felt like if he moved too much, both of our arms would break. Kairi and Cloud ran in to help. Riku kicked a bit, then dropped his head back on my shoulder and screamed, now louder than before, tears streaming into his ears. I turned away, closing my eyes and hoping my ears wouldn't burst. The king thrust his sword into Riku's heart—a bright light pouring from where it connected—and his screams soon faded into a light groan, eyes opening slightly. He sighed as the king removed the tip of the blade, his head falling forward and tears still glistening on his cheeks. I let Riku fall to the floor, not noticing my own tears as I tried to catch my breath, unable to stop my heart thumping against my chest.

The blood on the front of my shirt soon caught my eye as I looked up to Riku and saw two deep pools of blood streaming from his shoulder blades. Cloud had lifted him back onto the cot, and was beginning to mend his wounds. Kairi and I looked to each other, then to the king, both wanting to ask the same thing, neither being able to find the words. Words were not needed anyway as he merely sighed, saying, "I'll explain everything when we get Riku safely to the castle."

With Riku now sleeping soundly, Kairi and I both sat quietly in the back until Leon pulled us into port at Disney Castle.

--

_AN:du du du du_

_du du du du_

_yea... i do actually have a helluva lot more than this, it's just not typed yet. the second chapt should be up whenever i figure out how i can do it w/o making Kairi sound so retarded... in other words, it's never getting up... i'll probably just BS my way through it, so don't kill me if the next chapt sux._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own these characters… yet_

--

**Kairi's POV:**

I followed everyone inside, as Sora waited in the garden. That castle was a great deal bigger, on the inside, than it looked on the outside. I followed them to a small room, where they laid Riku on a bed to rest.

Everyone else had left, but I stayed, scared I wouldn't be able to find the room again if I left. After waiting, for sometime, for Riku to wake up, I stood, looking out the window to see Sora circling the path in the garden.

"What's wrong with him?" I glanced up at a woman with long brown hair, who I believed was Aeris, staring down at him as well. She turned to me. "Leon says, he's been acting strange."

I sighed, looking back down to Sora. "He and Riku had a fight, and it's all my fault."

(xXx)

I was sitting on shore, watching them in the water trying to drown each other. They claimed to be just playing, but I wasn't completely sure. I was offered to join, and refused. It was more fun to just watch anyway.

"Hey Kairi!" I glanced down the beach to see Selphie waving to me. I waved back as she ran over, and looked out to Sora and Riku. "HEY GUYS!"

Sora's head whipped around, and his arm waved enthusiastically through the air. "HI SELPH- whoa." Riku tripped him and saluted. "HEY."

Selphie laughed, "Those two are something else, huh?"

I smiled, "Yea they're great."

"So, uh…" She rocked on her feet. "Have you decided, yet?"

My head snapped to her. "Decided what?"

"Oh, don't try that." She said, as if it were obvious, sitting next to me. "We're all trying to figure out which one you're gonna choose. It's been driving us crazy. Riku and Sora's been competing over you for so long, now."

I stared at her, not believing that she could possibly think such a thing. "I-I can't choose between them! Besides, that's just friendly competition. They're not really fighting over me."

She looked at me, possibly thinking the same thing I was.

That we weren't sure if that was completely true.

"Aw, come no. That can't be true. They just like competing with each other."

She gave me a sideways look. "Are you absolutely sure, of that?"

"Well, I uh…" I looked back out to Riku and Sora, who had gone to deeper water. I sighed, "Even if it was, I still can't choose. Look at them." Riku was standing thigh high in the water, looking, when Sora leapt up, grabbed him round the waist and drug him under.

I smiled, "I'm too afraid of coming between them. I couldn't live with myself, if I split them up."

Selphie stood, stretching her arms over her head. "Well, ya can't deny they both like you. You better decide what you're gonna do soon… they're not gonna wait forever." She strode off down the beach.

xXx

I decided, later that night, that I would talk to Riku and Sora about it. I found them on the back of the island, on one of the lower landings, around nightfall.

"Hey, Kairi." I looked up to see Sora coming over to me. "What brings you back here?"

I fidgeted with my fingers. "I uh… I was- I was looking for." My eyes glanced over Sora's shoulder, to where Riku was sitting, staring out over the water.

"RIKU!" The word leapt from my mouth so quickly that Sora jumped, looking back, possibly thinking something was wrong. Even Riku was staring at us. I waved stupidly to him, and he waved back, smiling like I was some kinda of idiot. Sora turned back to me. "O-k?"

"I just need to ask him something."

He shrugged, "Alright. I was heading home anyway."

"Ok, c'ya tomorrow."

"C'ya."

As I watched Sora leave, I began to realize that what I said was true. I really did just want to talk to Riku. Maybe I was starting to believe what Sora meant when he said Riku seemed to know everything, or that he seemed so much more mature. (When Sora wasn't around.) But asking Riku, about this, made sense.

Riku looked down at me, as I came closer. "C-can I talk to you a-about something?"

"Sure." He slid down, onto the beach. "What's up?"

"Well I-I just… it's uh, r-rather hard to say." I fidgeted with my fingers again, finding myself not being able to look at him. "I-I don't really know hot to-"

His hands fell onto my shoulders, causing me to look at him, as I was forced to realize how red my face was.

"Just calm down. Whatever it is, I'm not gonna judge you." His arm slid around my shoulder. "Let's go for a walk."

We walked up and down the beach, as I told him about what Selphie had told me. The longer I talked, the more I thought that I had made the right decision. I was sure of it, when I finished, and Riku simply smiled at me and said, "Well, you shouldn't take Selphie too seriously, she's nuts. Especially for romantic stuff, like that. Hell, she'd probably like it better if Sora and I were to hook up." He laughed, awkwardly, until I looked at him, and his face flushed slightly. He looked away, scratching his cheek. "Anyway, I think it's stupid to choose something like that, on a whim. Just don't let people pressure you into those kinds of decisions, if you're not ready."

I just shook my head. "Such a generic answer."

"Well, you asked a generic question."

I kicked the sand at my feet. "So um…do-do you and Sora… both, really, like me?"

He slid his hands in his pockets, now finding that he couldn't look at me. "Well… yea… I guess we do." He finally grinned at me, scratching the back of his head. "Then again, we-we don't really know many girls right?"

He shrunk, under my glare. "Not that it'd make a difference, mind you, just saying. You're special Kairi. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

I flushed…. That was such a generic response too… but a good one to hear, nonetheless.

"Besides, I always thought you liked Sora better anyway."

That, however, wasn't.

I stopped, just staring at him. "What?'

Riku froze, not completely realizing what he said, and turned around.

"Why would you think that?"

He shrugged, waving his hands. "It's no big deal."

"No, Riku. I wanna know why you think that."

He sighed, scratching his head. "Well, it's just that you, uh… you always seem happier to see Sora… that's all."

I stared at him, disbelieving what I just heard, then clapped my hands to my mouth, realizing it was true. "Oh, Riku. I never meant to-"

"N-no, it's alright. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it. I don't even know why I brought it up. Trust me on this, I really don't care. So don't worry about it too much, ok." He brushed my arm, and started off. "Good night, Kairi."

I can't explain why I did what I did. Maybe it was the thought of Riku thinking I didn't care about him, or maybe I just didn't want to lose the idea of two boys fighting over me, but I had run over, grabbed his arm and kissed him, before I even remember moving. The moment my lips hit his, everything melted away, as I began to realize how wrong this was. It's not like I had decided, or anything, but what if he had gotten the wrong idea. I could've just ruined everything.

I pulled away, unsure if it was too soon, or too late. Riku just stared at me, a puzzled look on his reddened face. My gaze shifted down, biting my lip. I felt Riku's hands slide up my arms, coming to rest on my shoulder, as his head fell upon mine. "……… Don't do that again."

I could hardly contain my laughter. WTH… I couldn't believe he understood.

The same, however, couldn't be said for everyone, as I looked up at him and saw the one person I didn't want to, over his shoulder. Riku noticed my gaze, and spun around, just as he turned to leave. "Oh no, Sora!" He ran after him, jumping up the ledge and out of sight.

I didn't want to believe this was happening. The thought of my greatest fear coming to life nearly had me in tears.

(xXx)

"I only found them, because I passed Sora. When I looked to see Riku, he had collapsed. We brought him inside, and Sora called you guys." I was on the brink of tears, recalling the events. Aeris was still watching Sora. "All friends fight, Kairi. Even one's who've been together as long as they have."

I looked down to Sora, then back to Riku.

Aeris looked down at me. "But if Sora didn't care about Riku anymore, he wouldn't have helped him as much as he has."

I stared at Riku, thinking that she might be right, but I guess that wasn't for us to decide. "Why was it so important to get him to the castle?"

"I think that's something to ask the king about. I was sent to come get you, for him to explain things. Come on." She slid an arm around my shoulder, and started to lead me to the door. I caught a glimpse of Sora through the window. He was climbing on top of a small house hedge in the center of the garden. "What about Sora?"

"It might be best to give him some time alone, to cool off. We'll explain everything to him later."

She left, and I followed in silence. Riku was comatose and Sora wasn't talking to me… I had never felt so alone, no matter how many people were around me.

xXx

We headed for a room that reminded me of a small library. The king and queen, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Leon and another woman, I didn't recognize, with long dark hair were already there when Aeris and I arrived. Three walking brooms skidded past me. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at me, as I entered. "So… can I know what's going on?"

"Absolutely." The king started, "but where's Sora?"

"Uh. Sora's going through some things, right now. So we should probably give him some space for a while." I caught a glimpse of Donald and Goofy, who looked disappointed to not be able to see Sora.

The king sighed. "I guess we'll just have to fill him in later, then. First of all, I want you to take a look at something." He pulled a book from the shelf, and laid it open on the table. Everyone moved in, to have a better look. "There's an old legend, in here, that speaks of a tribe of angels, that live in the darkness, called the Luridians." He flipped the book open. "There are three in all, including Aramia and Maiten. One day, there was a siege to overthrow the king and queen of the Lurid Empire. In desperation, they sent their one-year-old son away, in the care of his guardian, just before they were killed. She sealed away his energy, and wings, within his body before sending him into the world of light, saying she'd find him when his powers began to return. Unfortunately, it never says where the child ended up, nor does it say what happened to the guardian."

Aeris stared at him, astonished. "Your majesty… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"In the time I spent with Riku, I kept feeling that something was special about him. For some reason, I would think of this story. I went to speak with Master Yen Sid, and he confirmed that it was a real event."

I felt it was my turn to speak up. "Riku did mention something, once about being adopted. But is it possible this is just something else, though?"

"That's why the king sent Cloud and myself to your island." Said Leon, "We were to find out the truth and give you a way to contact us, if something happened."

"But, how could you be sure?" I asked.

Cloud straightened up, from his leaning position against the wall. "I've had a run-in with these angels before. If he was one, I could tell."

Donald thought for a moment. "That would explain why Riku wasn't scared of the darkness. How he could give in to it, so easily."

"So this guardian person, should be showing up soon." Goofy pointed out, but the king seemed to have a different view. "Riku may not've been scared of the darkness, but he's trying to get away from it. As long as he's in the castle, the Cornerstone of Light should keep any dark powers at bay."

--

_AN: ARGHH explanations… I hate em… well hope it didn't suck. Fyi: I started writing this a long time ago (and when I say long time ago, I mean like 3-4 yrs) and back then, I was actually gonna have something going on between Kairi and Riku… then I discovered the magic of yaoi…. Screw Kairi._

_what i have planned, makes a better story NEways._


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally… Riku's perspective, now thing's are gonna get interesting. AND I OWN A CHARCTER… she won't be developed yet, but at least it's more than I had before._

--

**Riku's POV:**

I followed the trail Sora left behind, in the sand, finding him at the end of the pier. A small clink hit my foot as I made my way closer. My eyes widened, appalled, when I picked up the silver chain and crown usually suspended from Sora's neck. Clenching it tightly, in my hand, I went on up, and down the pier.

"Get away form me!" Sora snapped, before I could even speak, his hands clenching. I froze for a moment, then proceeded to move closer. "Sora, we need to talk. I think you-"

"How long?"

"Huh?"

He spun around to me. "How long has this been going on?"

I stood, in silence, for a while, trying to figure out what he was talking about, but Sora seemed to get angrier the longer I stayed quiet. "What do you mean?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! How long have you two been doing this?"

"What!? Sora, this is the only time we-"

"LIAR!! Don't you dare try to pull that!" It was obvious his anger was ready to bring him to the brink of tears. "I wouldn't have cared, Riku, I just wanted you to have the guts to tell me about it, instead of sneaking around behind my back!!" By now, his entire body was shaking so fiercely that he looked like he was about to lose his balance.

"Calm down, Sora."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's not what you think!"

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Were you, or were you not, kissing Kairi?"

A chill ran through my body, from his tone. "Well, yea, but if you'd listen, I'd explain everything, and you could see that you're overreacting."

His eyes widened. "Overreacting? OVERREACTING!? DON'T EVEN TRY IT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S OVERREACTING!!"

I tried to figure out how much sense that made, then figured it'd be best to just let it go. "Kairi only wanted to talk to me, about something, and we-"

"I know what I saw, Riku, and that wasn't 'talking'!"

"But-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" His tears began to, finally, flow. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!!" By now, he was right up on me, and even though he had to look up, there was ferocity in his eyes that made my blood run cold.

He really hated me right now.

"Alright, Sora. You obviously don't want to calm down enough to talk rationally. Would you like time to cool off, or would you rather just hit me?"

"What?" His glare cooled, and he seemed a bit shocked, yet intrigued with the suggestion.

"If it'll help, then go ahead."

He stared at me, contemplating through a decision then turned, walking away. "I'm not gonna hit you."

"Then stop acting like a child!!" I snapped, my fist clenching.

He whipped around to me. "DON'T CALL ME A CHILD!!"

"I WILL, WHEN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!!" I was trying so hard not to lose my temper, but something about him refusing to hit me caused something to snap. Maybe the though of Sora feeling I wasn't worth it. "YOU NEED TO LEARN TO LISTEN SO YOU WON'T FLY OFF THE HANDLE WHEN SOMETHING DOESN'T GO YOUR WAY, AND STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS WHEN THE SMALLEST THING HAPPENS!!"

Everything seemed to stop, the moment I hit the ground from the force of Sora's fist. I pushed myself up, trying to grasp what'd just happened. I examined the blood from my lip, which was now on my thumb. I sighed, standing to face Sora, who looked even more shocked then I was.

Honestly, I was relieved. The suddenness of it seemed to calm me down. "Feel better?"

His hand, slowly, fell from a fist. "I dunno." The shaking, in his body, had moved to his voice. "I mean… I just hit my best friend… over a girl." He looked down at his reddened knuckles. "We said we'd never… what's happened to us, Riku?"

I smiled, relieved to hear him say that. "Nothing's happened, Sora." My hand fell onto his shoulder. "We're still friends. Nothing's changed."

… He brushed me off. "Maybe not."

My heart sank as I watched him walk away. Then sudden realization of everything sent my fist flying into a nearby tree. The pain in my hand seemed to spread through my body, as I began to realize the reason I was breathing harder… was because it was getting harder to breath. I slid to the ground, my hand clutching my chest. _"What's happen-ing-to-to-me?"_

The last thing I remembered, is Kairi screaming my name, then a searing pain like someone had set a fire, blazing within me, that was fighting to get out. I couldn't even hear my own screams, as my flesh was being ripped apart, though I knew they were there.

Then everything just seemed to stop.

xXx

I awoke to a soft, unrecognizable voice, of a girl, gently stroking my hair. My eyes drowsily opened and I stared up at her in awe.

She was simply enchanting.

Her long, and I do me long, hair blended so perfectly with her silken, ivory skin, only penetrated by her ruby lips, and sapphire eyes. I could've sworn she was a ghost, If her clothes hadn't been such a dark black. But her flowing gossamer wings, paralleling the white ceiling, floating overhead, made me think again.

She was sitting on the bed, and smiled at me. "Hello, Riku… it's been so long. You've really grown, since we last met." Her voice seemed to ring a heavenly echo, and I felt my heart stop, at the sound of it.

My voice, on the other hand, sounded sound far away, I was amazed she heard it. "Who-who are you?"

She ran a hand down the side of my face. "I'm here to keep you safe." The ring, on her finger, caught my eye. It was some kind of bird, a dove maybe, with violet eyes. she lifted my head to look at her. "Don't be afraid of what's to come, young prince. I shall never leave you." She leaned forward, and I awoke just as her lips came to rest against my forehead.

I sat up, quickly bringing a hand where her lips had touched, and sighed. "So it was a dream… maybe not?" I had noticed that sitting in the middle of my right hand was the silver dove, it's wings spreading out over my fingers. I stared into its blue eyes, wondering if I was right. "… Prince?"

A breeze, from the open window, caught my attention, and I stood to close it. I glanced out, before I did, to see Sora sitting on the hedge structure, in the middle of the garden. With another sigh, I closed the window, heading down.

xXx

As I entered the hall, I heard the others talking from inside a room nearby. My curiosity was sparked, when I heard my name, and I listened for a few lines, then decided to find out the rest later.

Sora was more important.

I went into the garden and, even though I knew where he was, called out to Sora, hoping for a response. I didn't want to force Sora to talk to me again, wanting to let the decision be his. He glanced down at me, but that was about it. Figuring it to be a lost cause, I started back inside.

A strange whooshing sound reached my ears, but before I could pinpoint where it was, I heard Sora shout, "RIKU, LOOK OUT!!"

I spun around to see a black mass of smoke, right above me, and jumped out of the way. The Cloud slammed into the ground hard, uprooting most of the shrubbery, and sending a tree in front of the door. A large, gnarled hand grasped the edge of the huge crater it had made, pulling its owner out. It was a wild looking creature, it's dark mane seeming to fade into a fine mist, which circled it's way round the garden. It crept toward me. Its Saturn shaped eyes spun, wickedly, glowing a fierce red.

Sora caught my eye, as he climbed down, but the creature seemed to only be concerned with me. It still came closer, looking over my entirety. Possibly waiting for me to move. I waited, feeling its cold breath envelop me, for an instant… some time when I would be able to do something. There was banging, at the door, and I heard Leon calling for Sora. That was when I noticed him inching closer to the door. Sora noticed my gaze and held a finger to my lips, wedging between the tree and the door. He must've said something to Leon, because I heard him hit harder, soon joined by others.

"Don't worry." The creature spoke, startling me to look at it. A chill washed over me as I saw that wicked smile, it's voice only adding to the chill in the air. "I'm not here for you, yet."

The sudden realization hit me, but the moment I closed my hand around my sword, it seized the hilt, and slammed it into my right shoulder, pinning me to the ground. My scream caught Sora's attention and he grabbed his Keyblade, running over. He swung at the creature, only hitting smoke as its body morphed along the path of the blade. He jumped, back in horror, then tried to make his way over to me. The creature morphed, like it's body had, swirling around Sora. He froze as the smoke clamped tightly around his chest and crackled with a red-violet energy, pulling him from the ground. My head screamed, as I tried to pull my Keyblade out, watching as the lightning like energy made it's way around the rest of his body, entwined with the black smoke. Sora's head fell limp, his eyes flickering with fear, sword vanishing from his limp grip.

I had managed to get both hands around my Keyblade and pushed. All my tension, building up, was released with an aggravated scream as the blade pulled free. I swung my sword, ignoring the fact that I shouldn't even be able to raise it, with the pain surging through my arm, but froze at the sight of Sora's heart being lifted from his body, surrounded by the cloud of smoke, and merging back with the creature's hand.

Sora fell to the ground at my feet. My Keyblade vanished in the midst of shock. That creature simply smiled at me again. "I'll be seeing you soon enough. Just wait here, like a good boy." With that it took off, into the air.

I brought my sword back, and started after it, my body over-flown with anger. Almost immediately, Leon and Cloud grabbed my arms, to stop me. I cringed when Leon's hand clamped onto my shoulder. "Calm down, Riku! We'll handle it!"

"LET ME GO!!"

I jerked out of their grasps, and ran after it. I abandoned my Keyblade and, using the remaining shrubbery for leverage, managed to project myself up to grasp the creature around the neck. It didn't seem all too happy about having me back there. I pulled the orb thingy, from my pocket, and pressed the green button in the middle. It slung an arm, knocking me off, but not before I had slipped my orb into its robe-like surroundings.

The ground came at me rather fast… and hard. Leon prepared to fire, once I was clear, but Cloud grabbed his arm to stop him. "DON'T! You could damage Sora's heart. Look." He showed him the map on his orb, which had gone off moments ago.

Leon lowered his Gunblade. "That cleaver little punk."

Cloud ran over to me. "You alright, kid?"

He helped me up, but I fell back down, with a yell at the sudden realization of how much pain I had accumulated.

"Is that a 'no'?"

I just glared at him.

"Alright, come on." Cloud took my arm, helping me up. "Let's get you back inside."

Leon slung Sora over his shoulder, and headed in

It was then that I noticed everyone was outside. My guess from curiosity. Kairi was kneeling where Sora had been, on the verge of tears, holding something in her hands. She stood, when we came by, taking my other arm. I watched the ground, not wanting to look at her. "I'll get him back, Kairi. I swear to it."

--

_AN: sniffs, wah Sora. And I would just like to point out that, if yur an obsessive freak like me, and actually know the layout of the castle courtyard, you'd be saying, that tree shouldn't have stopped them from coming outside… all I have to say to that is oh well….. I didn't want the others interfering too soon… so I don't care XP_

_Fyi: a lot of things in this story are going to seem very random and meaningless… that's because it IS random and meaningless. And it's yur job to determine what ISN'T random and meaningless… good luck._


	4. Chapter 4

_I was trying to decide which story to post first, then I decided to go ahead with this one for lirica-chan… since she seems to love it so much… I don't quite think I own NEone, in this one… but we'll see once I rule the world (or at least when I'm the secretary in charge of punishment, when my Ni-Chan rules the world) It's still Riku by the way._

--

Tifa was looking over me, prodding my ribs. "Well, at least they're not broken. Severely bruised, maybe, but not broken. Then again, there may be a small fracture or crack, I can't tell. You did hit fairly hard."

I dropped my head back on the table I was on.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I breathe."

She laughed, moving up to my shoulder. "Are you sure you've never met Cloud before. I swear, you sound just like him." Tifa moved some kinda ice pack off my shoulder, and started cleaning it. "Congratulations, Riku. You, officially, have your first battle scar."

"I already have a mark, on my leg, from Roxas."

"Ok, second then… and third." She threaded a needle, and inserted it into my shoulder.

I turned my head away.

Truthfully, my shoulder was so numb, from pain and ice, that I hardly felt it. Only stinging when the thick thread slid though my skin.

I just really hated needles.

I watched Kairi, who was sitting against the wall, in the corner. She stared at the ceiling, fidgeting with something in her hands.

The king came in. "How ya holdin up, Riku?"

"He'll live." Tifa snipped the thread. "Ok, sit up." She looped an arm around my back, helping me up. I cringed, from the pain in my ribs shooting through every nerve of my body. When I was sitting, and finally able to breathe, she started on the back of my shoulder.

"You're not a doctor, are you?"

"HA HA no. I'm just used to rambunctious men. Cloud mainly. But I've wrapped up Cid before, even Leon. I actually got a chance to stitch up Sephiroth once."

"Sephiroth?"

"Yea. That was a loooooooong time ago though. Back when he and Cloud were still friends."

My breath jolted, at that. "They were… friends?"

"They were. That was back when Cloud looked up to him. He used to idolize Sephiroth. Said he wanted to be just like him."

I stared at the ground, remembering a time when Sora said those exact words to me, and vice versa. "What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened? Why do they hate each other so much now?"

She fell silent. "Well… we don't like to talk about it, but Sephiroth just lost it one day, and destroyed mine and Cloud's hometown. Something about his 'mother'." She put down the blood soaked rag, and inserted the needle again.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

I glanced over at Kairi. Her eyes were fixed on me, and she seemed to read my thought. Proving so, when she spoke. "You and Sora just had a small tiff. That's not gonna happen to you."

"Oh, definitely not. Sephiroth was waked out to begin with, I'd say. He had so many holes, in his past. Neither of you are like that."

Her saying that sparked up my memory. I turned to the king whom, until just now, I had forgotten was in here. "I overheard you talking about me earlier."

He flinched, seemingly a bit in shock that I'd actually heard.

"What's this about angels?"

"Angels?… Oh heh heh… right."

It was as I figured… he had intended to lie to me. That much was obvious. That's one of the main reasons I felt I should mention it. That way I'd I know the truth.

The king explained everything to me. About my parents, the siege, my guardian. What really threw me off was, not really that I was one of these angels, but actually that I was a prince? "How? It's not possible."

The king didn't seem surprised by my reaction at all. "I'm afraid, it is."

"No, it can't be. Demon, I'll buy… but angel. There's no way."

Tifa traced her fingers along my shoulder blades, which were unexplainably sore. "Then how do you explain these nifty little bushes you got forming back here?"

"What?" I stretched my arm around my back to fell some kind of soft cloud of, what seemed like, short silken hairs. Kairi stood, rushing over. She gasped when she saw, what I could only feel. Her hand gently brushed near mine. "My God, Riku… they're-they're feathers."

I slowly turned back to the king. The face of that girl flashed in my head as I glanced down at the dove on my hand. "She must've been my guardian."

Those round little ears perked up. "She? She who?"

Kairi sat next to me, facing the opposite way.

"When I was out earlier, I had a dream. At least I think it was a dream. She told me 'not to be afraid of what's to come', and that she'd never leave me. I think she gave me this."

Kairi ran a thumb over the dove's wing. "It's pretty. Do you think that, maybe, she doesn't want you to fear the darkness?"

"I don't know. Maybe she meant the energy inside me, or something else is going to happen."

"… Could she've known about Sora?"

I stared down at the ring, not sure whether I hoped she did or not.

Tifa went back to wrapping my shoulder. "Well, if she is your guardian, then she sucks at her job."

Kairi glanced up at me, tears hidden behind her eyes. "Yea. Where was she when that thing attacked you?"

I shook my head. "Who knows? Perhaps… she didn't know."

The king's silence and focus on my ring was unnerving. He was staring at it as if it'd jump off my hand and attack him at any moment. I pulled my hand away, startling him to look at me.

"What's with you?"

He dropped his gaze down to the ring, then back to me. "Oh, nothing. I should probably tell the other you're ok." He jumped from the table and started for the door when Tifa announced she was finished.

I stood, sliding my shirt on. "Well, I guess I'll go after Sora."

"NO!!" All three shouted, in unison.

"Riku, you're still hurt."

"I left your arm out of the sling, cuz I figured it'd get in the way, but if you brake those stitches I'll see to it that you need more."

Course it seemed odd that she didn't think of that when she jerked me back, by my arm.

The king leapt back on the table. "Didn't you hear me say for you not to leave the castle?"

"I can't just leave Sora out there."

"We'll handle it. You just focus on getting better."

"I'm fine."

"I said, 'we'll handle it'."

"AND I SAID I'M GOING!!"

Even Kairi jumped back. She'd never heard me raise my voice before. In fact, Sora was the only one to ever see me angry. Even then, it was rare. I took a deep breath, to calm down. Never liking to lose my temper. "Look, Sora's mad at me, right now. What's he gonna think if I just sit here and do nothing?"

No one said anything. Probably still caught off guard by my current outburst. Kairi gently touched my arm. "Sora'll understand, Riku. He wouldn't want you to get hurt, anymore than you already are, for him."

"That thing said it was coming back for me. I'm not just gonna sit back and wait for it."

She just stared back, trying to think of something to add. It was obvious that what happened to Sora only heightened her concern for me. She was scared of losing up both. I put my hand over her's. "I'll be careful, and I won't go alone. That much is clear."

"But-but the Cornerstone can't protect you, unless you're in the castle."

"I'll just have to risk it." I slid off the table, not wanting to hear anymore argument, and headed out the door.

"Riku, wait!" Kairi ran out after me. I stopped, to let her catch up. "Here… you'll need this." She handed me the small golden orb, which belonged to Sora. The small map blinked to show the path of mine. I smiled. "Thanks Kairi."

"Just be careful." She slid her arms around me, pulling me tight. I wasn't too sure if it was sincere, or if she was still trying to convince me she cared. Either way, it was appreciated. It actually frightened me how lost I felt, without Sora. Though I did feel rather awkward, when she didn't want to let go.

"Kairi. I gotta head them off, at the Gummi ship, or they'll leave me behind."

"Good." She pulled tighter. "I don't want you to go. I'm tired of losing you two."

"You won't lose us. I'll see to it that Sora's safe, even if I don't come back."

"DON'T SAY THAT!!" She stared up at me, in desperation, tears threatening her eyes. "Riku, it's not funny! You shouldn't say thing's like that!"

Honestly, if I wasn't so worried about being left behind, I might've cried just from the look on her face. I didn't think Kairi took me that seriously. I managed to pry her arms off, backing her off a bit. "I swear to you, I'll come back. With Sora. Just wait for us."

Her eyes fell to the ground. "Ok."

"Alright, Riku." We turned to see the king coming from the throne room. He held something, glinting, in his gloved hands. (Beats me when he actually managed to sneak in there.) "If you insist on going, take this," He handed me Sora's necklace, gleaming with an odd light. "I infused a small piece of the Cornerstone in it. This should keep your energy at bay, until you get back."

I took the pendant. It was a good idea, but why didn't he tell me he could do this before?

"I still don't think you should be going, but hurry before Donald and Goofy leave you behind."

I nodded, slinging the chain around m neck, and took off towards the Gummi Hanger.

I couldn't stop thinking about Kairi though. Her actions made me think that maybe she was actually falling for me. I was probably just being paranoid, but I hoped she wasn't. It's not that I didn't like Kairi. I just never wanted her like that. Guess you could say there was someone else, but I never had the heart to tell her the truth.

I managed to slide in through the bay doors of the ship, before they closed, making my way up to the cockpit.

"Slide over, Donald. I'm driving."

"NO WAY!" Donald shot up, in his seat. "You're not even supposed to leave the castle."

"The king said I could."

"Fine, but what makes you think you should drive?"

"Cause I have the map."

"HA! That means you're the navigator, and the navigator doesn't drive."

"Hmm you're right. Could you hold this for me?"

"Sure."

"See, now you're the navigator."

"Huh?" Donald looked down at the orb, now in his hand… wing? "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

"He's got ya there Donald, A-hyuck."

"Yea Donald. Move it." I waved him off the seat, and sat down. Donald took the other seat, grumbling. "Do you even know how to fly the Gummi ship?"

"How hard could it be?"

xXx

The actual flying was the easy part. Getting out of the hanger was a bit tricky. Donald didn't help. That insufferable bird would not shut up.

What was really bizarre is that the signal didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"No matter how far we go, it's always the same distance." Goofy had taken the map from Donald.

"That can't be right." I reached my hand back for it. "Let me see it."

"HA! The driver can't have the map!"

"Oh, put a bag clip on it." I examined the blip that marked our location, and the one pinpointing the creature that had Sora's heart. "Hmm… I wonder."

The Gummi ship slowed down, starting a reversal… so did the creature.

I switched the ship to hover, to stop it in place, watching the other dot do the same. "Thought so."

Donald didn't seem to like this. "What are you doing? We're gonna lose it."

"I don't think so." I handed the map back to him. "It seems to be doing whatever we are."

Goofy leaned over, for a better look. "What does it mean?"

"Maybe it knows we're following it."

"Or it wants us to follow it."

"WAH!! Well whatever it was doing, it's coming for us now."

"AND FAST!"

Some kinda red meteor appeared in the distance, right where the map indicated the creature was. I tried to swerve away, but the tail of it swung around, snagging our wing. Trying to pull free proved futile as this strange meteor engulfed the Gummi Ship, blinding us with darkness. A deafening wind filled the cockpit turning the tiny ship over and over again, in the twister. Donald and Goofy's screams were barely audible.

The wind slowly died down and everything gradually came to a crashing halt. I could barely see anything, through the darkness, briefly wondering why my arms were over my head. Goofy was heard, undoing his seatbelt, and falling to the ceiling overhead.

I managed to bring my hands to my harness, and undid the buckle. Letting myself flip on over and, realizing my shoulder still hurt, released, dropping to the ceiling. I brought a hand to my ribs, somehow forgetting how much they hurt. "Everyone alright?"

"Yyyyea. Little dizzy… but- ok." Goofy answered, sounding like he was still spinning."

"Where's Donald?"

"Dunno, DONALD!"

We soon heard a muffled quacking as Donald's feet flung out, colliding with Goofy's head. "Found him." Goofy caught Donald's failing legs, pulling as hard as he could. He pulled free, of wherever he was stuck at, flinging both of them into me. Donald was hopping mad, quite literally. "See, that's what happens when we let someone like you drive!!"

"Hey, us being here has nothing to do with my driving."

"IF YOU HADN'T STOPPED-!!"

"With as fast as that thing was going we had no chance of outrunning it!!"

"Come on, boys, don't fight. Let's just figure out where we are."

"Goofy's right. If we find out where we are then we can find a way outta here."

"Hmph fine."

"But first… GET OFFA ME!!"

Donald and Goofy jumped back, to get off, and I stood, dusting my cloths off.

We climbed out of the broken windshield, trying to see where we were. Everything was dark, except a red-violet haze illuminating our surroundings. From the perspective, I'd say, we were fairly high up, standing on the cracked dome of some kind of cathedral. I climbed down the outside of the oculus, onto the lower roof below, walking along the peak to see over the edge.

The landscape was like something from the middle ages. Small rural houses, surrounded by woods, and a long path leading all the way to a huge structure, at the edge of the village. I jumped to the ground and started down the path. Goofy and Donald followed. "Where ya goin, Riku?"

I stopped to let Goofy catch up to me. "Maybe there's something in there that can help."

Donald looked to where I was pointing. "What makes you say that?"

I lowered my arm, uncertain. "I dunno. Just a hunch."

We started down the path, Donald and Goofy trailing behind. Donald mentioned something about splitting up, but I was too lost in my own thoughts to pay attention.

It bothered me how familiar all of this seemed. I could vaguely remember going down this path before. I don't think I was actually going myself, but there were others with me. By the footsteps, it seemed like three. With six others surrounding.

A strong soothing heartbeat filled my head, and a woman nearby spoke. _"This is Mortis' first time out of the kingdom. He was so excited, and now look at him. The poor dear can't even keep his eyes open."_

The deep voice, of a man, responded. _"We can just let him sleep, for now. That way, he's sure to be rested to meet Lord Xemnero."_

I wished I could see them. I just kept feeling like I should know who these people were, but no name, or face came to mind. Who were they? Could I possibly be remembering my real parents? And what kind of name was Mortis?

I was so absorbed, in my thoughts, that I hadn't even realized I'd stopped, until Donald slammed into the back of my legs, almost toppling me over. "What're you stopped for!?"

I looked up at the structure, almost directly in front of us. It was a castle, more modern than every thing else, in the village.

Goofy placed a hand on my shoulder, to get my attention. "Something wrong?"

I glanced around. "Why haven't we seen any other people? You'd figured there'd be someone living here with all these houses around."

"Maybe they're all asleep. It might actually be nighttime, we just can't tell."

"Maybe. But wouldn't our crash wake them up?"

"Who knows, come on." Donald stomped ahead of us, and right up to the castle. "WE ARE WARRIORS OF KING MICKEY AND DEMAND TO BE LET IN, IMMEDIATELY!!"

Goofy chuckled. "Well, no one's asleep now."

I laughed in return.

Much to our surprise, the huge arched doors swung open to let us enter, but no one was inside. (Cue twilight zone music.)

We walked in, Donald leading the way. The doors slammed shut, behind us, revealing that there really was someone there. He had short cut, black hair. Wearing black, suit-like, clothing with armor plates on his shoulders. A lantern, at the end of a long pole, was the only light in the room, held firmly in his hand. He stepped closer, looking over me.

Only when Donald and Goofy drew their weapons did he speak. "My Lord has been expecting you."

He walked past us, to a large doorway, opening it to reveal a long staircase. Long red feathers caught my eye, when he turned, hanging from his shoulders. "Follow me." Without so much as a glance back, he swept up the stairs, for us to follow.  
Donald and Goofy exchanged looks. "Should we follow him?

"It might be a trap."

I however, didn't hesitate. If Sora was up there, then that's where I'd go.

xXx

We went up three flights, long hallways in between each, until we reached the final hall. At the end of which, our guide opened the door, bowing us inside. He followed, closing the door.

It was a large Circular room with a huge crystal, suspended between the floor and ceiling, glowing a chilling green color. The tiles, on the floor, indicated a path to the crystal from three huge doors, guards at each, and a hidden forth area concealed behind it.

An unnaturally tall man, with long jet-black hair, stepped out from behind the gem, smiling at us. "It sure did take you long enough to get here." He held up a small silver orb, which had stopped blinking. "You're quite clever, now aren't you?

I hardly noticed what he meant, becoming too entranced by the glorious long wings held over his head with pride. Slim black feathers layered over them, each delicately tipped with a deep red. "Honestly, I'm glad you thought of this. I was unsure of how you would find me." He smashed the orb, in his hand, snapping my attention to him "There. I enjoy it more when I have your attention."

I was still a bit dazed by the situation, but acknowledged him.

Donald held his wand straight out to him. "Who are you?"

His head titled, questioningly. "Now that's insulting. I could've sworn I was better known than that." He shook his head. "Times really have changed, haven't they? If you must know, my name is Lord Xemnero. Ruler of the Krutian territory."

His smile broadened from my reaction to hearing his name. "So you remember me?"

Both of my allies' eyes fell on me.

"Wha? Remember? … Sh-should I?"

He laughed, dropping the crushed contraption in his hand. "Not necessarily." Xemnero held up his hand, deep red lightning crackling around it. "But I do believe this is what you came for." The lightning stretched to the crystal, pulling out a glowing red heart, hovering it above his hand. I raised my sword, at the sight of Sora's heart. "Release that heart, or I'll remove yours', by force." He wasn't even phased by my threat. "Does this boy mean so much to you?"

My eyes narrowed on that smug smirk that never wanted to leave his face.

His long fingers began to close around the heart, forcing it to glow dangerously. A fierce anger exploded through my body, to where I felt like my arm was on fire.

His smile just broadened, loosening his grip. "There you go."

The black fire, surrounding my Keyblade, caught my eye. What the? I could never do that before.

Xemnero stomped the ground, sending a dark red stream, from his foot, straight towards me. I managed to see it in time, and jumped up and away, only to have the stream shoot up, after me, grabbing my calves and dragged me down, literally into the ground. Burying me up to my knees.

I lost balance, dropping my sword, and tried to pull free. The rest of the stream spun around the puddle, already surrounding my legs, pulling me in deeper.

Goofy and Donald grabbed my arms, trying to pull me out, only succeeding in reminding me of my wounds.

They let go, when I told them to stop. The darkness was so tight, around my legs, that it felt like the stone floors had morphed around me, and they'd pull my legs off, if they kept trying.

Xemnero held his hand up, allowing Sora's heart to float up and out of one of the small windows, near the ceiling. "Your friend will awaken, when his heart has returned." He stepped closer.

I just stared up at him, in confusion. "Why?"

He sighed, looking over me. "I sent my assistant after the Keybearer in order to get you here unharmed. Unfortunately, that doesn't look like the case. You just had to get in the way. Didn't you?"

I scowled. "Sorry I'm so loyal."

Xemnero mearly laughed, turning his attention to Donald and Goofy. "You two. Your part is complete. You may leave, now."

Goofy raised his shield. "We ain't leavin without Riku."

"YEA!"

He groaned, snapping his fingers. The guards stood at attention. "See to it these two return to the castle safely."

"Yes, milord." All three flew over and seized Donald and Goofy, flying them away and out the windows. Both fighting the whole way.

I pulled, futilely, at my legs, then looked up at Xemnero. "What do you want with me?"

"Why, my dear boy. Riku, is it? I mearly want to help."

"Help? Help with what?"

He knelt down before me. "Surely you can feel the darkness, in your heart. The power welling up within you. I can feel it from here, it's almost overwhelming. I mearly wish to help you learn to harness this power." His voice seemed calm, and soothing, but I didn't like it. Something in that mellow tone seemed to hold an underlying anxiety, that just seemed off. "It's not easy keeping such power contained, is it? May I ask, why you feel the need to? Is it because King Mickey said for you to?"

"Every time I give in to the darkness, horrible things happen. I'm forced to hurt the people I love. I don't ever want that again!"

"You weren't doing it right."

"What?"

"You still use darkness to protect those same people, correct?"

I averted my eyes downward. "Only a small amount."

"Well, think if you could learn to control all the power within you. You have great potential, Riku. I could help you to reach it, if you'd just be willing to trust me."

I… I dunno."

He sat back, on his feet, in an attempt to be more level with me. "Darkness is nothing to be afraid of, no matter what those light dwellers seem to think. It's just complex, and people tend to fear things they don't understand. Whether you want it or not, that darkness is growing inside of you. It's only a matter of time before it emerges. Unless you learn to control it, this power will overtake you. You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not!!"

"Then, let me help you."

I just stared at him, unsure if I should or not. Everything he said made sense. I wasn't really afraid of darkness, I just don't like being overwhelmed. Still, I didn't know this guy. He'd sent a huge creature after Sora. Why should I trust him?

"My guardian said she'd come. I'll wait for her?"

"Didn't they tell you? Your guardian is dead. She was killed after sending you away."

"What? No! You're lying! I saw her. She's already contacted me."

His face gave a slight twitch. "Has she now? Then why isn't she with you now?"

"I-uh… I don't know, but I do know she's alive! Now, let me go!!"

He stood sharply, a sternly annoyed expression on his face. "No! I want your power, Mortis, and if you won't join me willingly, I'll just have to take you by force. Like I failed to so many years ago."

"What did you call me!?"

He grinned, completely ignoring my question. "First of all, I must test how much your power has grown, these past years."

Another wave of energy flowed from his foot, coming toward me. "You may want to grab your weapon."

I glanced down, at the Keyblade still resting next to me, and grabbed hold of it just as the stream swirled around, pulling me fully into the ground.

--

_AN: HOLY COW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPT!! Oh yea one thing, I know it took me a while to mention this, but that's because I kept forgetting. The whole 'angel tribe' thing… is a lie. It's more of a monarchy, I dunno why they call them tribes. No I don't have control over my characters, I just give em a plot, and let em go._

_(I would just like to apologize for the random incorrect/OOC moment with Tifa a little while ago… like I said, written a long time ago. Before I really had a handle of Tifa's character, and the story behind Sephy… it was a lot worse before I edited it, but I couldn't really take out too much of it.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok… still Riku at this point, but it's fun. And I own a lot of things in this one… mwahaha maybe I am a mad scientist... (that'll make sense once you see whut i own)  
_

--

Falling.

Falling into darkness.

I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't move, but I knew I was falling. This feeling of being surrounded by darkness was all too familiar to me, though it didn't diminish the fear and helplessness it always brought with it.

That fear grew more fierce with my thoughts of this never ending descent.

What was he trying to test?

Was Xemnero trying to find out how long I could remain sealed in darkness? No senses. No movements.

Was he attempting to break me, so I'd willingly give myself to him? Would I continue to fall until that time? Would I ever stop, at all? Or would I be caught in the continuous loop of darkness until judgement day?

My thoughts were cut off, from my immediate contact with a hard stone floor. I lay there, sprawled on the floor, for a short while, relieved that I could finally breathe. My vision, however, was still greatly muddled. Through the haze, I began to make out a long corridor, lit by what seemed like torches. I started to stand, supporting myself on the stone walls, my legs not seeming to want to work properly. My hand fell from the course grainy feel of the stone walls, onto a cold smooth surface. I glanced over, in an attempt to see what it was.

Out of the shadows, beyond my hand, something flew at me, perhaps not liking my hand being there. I jumped back, in reflex, slamming hard into the other wall. Before I could even regain my breathing, something else came at me, from behind, growling monstrously. I screamed, scrambling to the center of the corridor.

The sudden realization of being alone-trapped-with these monsters sent my heart racing and my focus back to reality. I could see now that the smooth surface was, in fact, glass, with bizarre golden markings covering every inch. Hopefully keeping whatever was so desperate to attack me at bay.

The first to come at me, was a hairy creature that looked like some kind of green mutated bear, with long horns and claws.

The other appeared more human, except for the overly monstrous fangs jutting from its mouth. It was hunched over, revealing sharp spines running along its back.

Both growled feverishly at me, the glass sparking with each swipe against it. Their commotion seemed to rouse the sleeping nest, as I became more and more aware of the endless length, on either side of me, and these same glass doors, tracing along them. Determining that they were fairly thoroughly sealed, I looked around for my Keyblade. Finding it only a few feet away, thankfully away from the doors, I grabbed it, attempting to stand again. I didn't realize, until doing so, that my legs weren't working again, though I doubted it was for the same reason.

Slowly, I started down the corridor. Only catching slight glimpses of the other creatures before the sparks, of the glass, cut off my vision, as they swiped at me. An ominous feeling came over me, as I continued on. I wasn't sure what the feeling was, but I knew I had to find a way out, I had to get as far away from these things as I could.

Ignoring the feeling of already being breathless, from the fear of them, I started running, desperate to find a way out. A strange hissing echoed through the corridor and I picked up speed.

I didn't want to know what was happening.

No such luck, as I found out all too soon. My heart and breathe froze, with my feet, my blood turning to ice as I stared at a huge pale figure, with sharp nails jutting out of it's skin. It held a large sledgehammer, a piercing look in its eyes. I looked past him, my eyes following the hissing, to watch-in horror-as the rest of the doors slid up into the ceiling, allowing those monsters free access to their prey… me.

I took a deep breath, to steady my hands, and raised my sword. It seemed like that simple move was enough to set it off. Before I'd gotten a chance to think, it rushed me, slamming the hammer straight into my head. Stars flashed in my eyes as I went flying into one of the cells, my sword falling from my hands.

I wasn't expecting something that big to be so fast.

A deafening screech bursted my ears, as sharp claws dug into my back, slamming me against a wall. More claws dug into my flesh, barely giving me time to scream, from the searing pain infecting my body. I needed my Keyblade, but couldn't concentrate enough to call it to my hand, even if I knew where it was. My head screamed for it all to stop. I needed some time to think. A dark fire erupted from my body, incinerating the creatures ripping my skin to pieces, and on out through the corridor.

I lay panting on the cold hard ground. My breaths echoing throughout my throbbing head. Blood oozed from the burning sting in my back. I watched it flow on down my arms, turning to soot with the grime of the floor. Each pool swirling in a mix of crimson and ebony. I couldn't see straight and felt unconsciousness beginning to creep up on me. Keeping note that-I'd die if I passed out- I forced myself to my knees, finally able to retrieve my Keyblade, back out in the corridor. I used the sword as leverage to rise back to my feet, and noticed the charred remains as far as the eyes could see.

It smelled a bit like burnt chitlens.

Hoping foolishly that I'd destroyed them all, I started back down the hall, not sure if I was even going the same way I had before.

xXx

As I said… foolish. There were still quite a few of them left. What really surprised me more, was that I was actually able to fight them. I was even gaining strength the more I fought. My head was unexplainably clear, and I was actually killing them. The more I came across, the more winded I became-but not tired. I wasn't even aware of my own pain, until one slammed into my back.

My knees buckled, dropping me to the ground. I swung back, knocking my attacker away. Another grasped hold of my Keyblade, and kicked me in the side, succeeding in damaging my already bruised ribs. Wrenching my sword away from it, I swung, slicing it in half.

Apparently, they didn't like that I was able to kill them so much easier than before. One of the smarter ones managed to sneak up behind me, pulling my arms sharply behind my back. It twisted my Keyblade from my hand, tossing it far behind me, while another one sliced upwards along my chest and neck. I screamed, kicking out at it, but to no avail.

Attempting to be released, my foot went back at the one holding me, only to realize it had no legs. It pushed my captive limbs hard into my back and I heard the sickening sound of the bones in my left arm cracking.

My scream echoed through the corridor, and they all made some kind of howling response. A piercing demonic cry disrupted the sound. They all fell silent, looking around for the source. Before any sign could be seen, a bright light incinerated the large crowd before me. I looked up just in time to see the source as a huge creature, about 2 men tall, come forward. It had a pale face, with cut like marks streaking from its glowing eyes, and a strange-red-horned helmet rested on it's head. Most of its body was covered in, what appeared to be, armor. Huge bat-like wings hung from its shoulders. The glare in it's golden eyes sent a chill up and down my spine… that was before I realized it wasn't looking at me.

The creature holding me twisted my arm, furthering the break it'd already started. My eyes squeezed shut and I bit into my limp, attempting to not scream again. The winged creature seemed to take that as a challenge. It rushed us, slamming the side of its left arm into my stomach, grasping a hold of me. A loud discharge of energy, from behind me, and the creature, clamped onto my arms, was propelled away. My restraints seemed to fail me as I lost to unconsciousness, falling limp across the monstrous arm which now held me captive.

xXx

I began to awaken with the sense that I was flying, but it wasn't me. I was being carried. The hands holding me became more distinctive, tho the one against my left leg felt strange. More like metal than flesh. Whoever had me, on their back, must have saved me. Were they the one flying?

I moaned, trying to open my eyes, my hand grasping onto the coarse cloth covering my rescuer's shoulder.

"You're awake?" Came a deep silken voice. One I'd never heard before.

"Huh?" I managed to break through the restraints, of my eyes, to see long raven hair whipping back in the wind.

"You have amazing stamina."

"I-…who?… did I?" I was still too dazed to get out a coherent thought.

"Just relax. You're going to be fine. I managed to get you before any real damage was sustained."

I lifted my head to try and see his face. He was a handsome man, with slender, though very worn, features. Curious as to our whereabouts, I glanced around to see that we were-in fact- still on the ground. Though we might as well have been flying, with his speed.

Slight blurs of greenish-brown told me we were somewhere in the surrounding forest. "Did you save me?"

When he didn't answer, I looked back to see if he heard me. "Did you?"

"In a way."

"But that winged creature was so strong. How-"

"Chaos."

"What?"

"His name is, Chaos. He doesn't appreciate such derogative terms as 'creature'."

It took me a moment to completely register what he meant. A wave of guilt washed over me, from his tone. Why did he sound so offended? "Oh…… are… are you and… Chaos… friends?"

He glanced over at me, sending a chill through my body, from the piercing gaze in his glowing red eyes. They softened a bit and he sighed, averting his gaze ahead. "Not entirely."

For as frightening as this man was, he seemed more sad, maybe even frightened himself, than anything.

"So, uh… who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Hey! I asked you a question."

He just shook his head. "I'm no one you'd need be concerned with. Just a nameless shadow."

"… That's not what I wanted to know."

"Too bad."

I scoffed, thinking for a moment, still not too satisfied. "You wouldn't happen to know where Disney Castle is, would you?"

"… Afraid not."

"Hmm… Hollow Bastion?"

If I didn't know any better (Which, really, I didn't.) I'd say he almost smiled at the request. "I know people there. Hold on… I don't wish to drop you."

With a great jolt he leapt into the sky. On either side of me, from his back, large bat-like wings (That strangely resembled the ones that crea-er Chaos had.) sprang out, strongly propelling us higher into the air.

"So." I began, still in awe of this incredible feat. "My name's Riku."

He made a short sound, which could almost be mistaken for a laugh… or a grunt. "Vincent."

--

_AN: HAD TO BE DONE!!_

_There is only three things I'd request to have done in KH and it would officially be the best game ever. One is that I want Vincent in there. Two, I want Sora to ride a Chocobo. And three, obviously, I want Sora and Riku to hook up… screw Kairi… she can have Wakka XP_


	6. Chapter 6

_FINALLY!! I thought I'd never get this chapt done… unfortunately, this may be the last one for a while… I have to wait for my beta to get done… so YAY we're back to Sora (happy dance)_

_--_

**Sora's POV:**

No one could ever describe the feeling of losing your heart. Its something you can't know unless you've experienced it first hand. A frightening, yet comforting feeling… slowly fading into black. Everything being slung together, all at once… then nothing.

Just… nothing.

I'm not sure how long I remained this way. Just an empty shell. No senses, no feeling… not even my own thoughts to keep me company. (Then, how am I narrating you ask?… I dunno, ask the author.)

I just lay there wondering if-wait… I was lying down. I knew I was lying down.

"Sora?"

I heard my name… I'm breathing… I-I can feel, I can hear!… I can…

I opened my eyes, slowly, to see Kairi staring down at me. She smiled to see me stare back.

"Sora, you're alright." She flung her arms around me. I glanced over at Leon and the king nearby.

Leon smiled. "We saw your heart and figured you'd wake up soon."

I scanned the room, a bit disappointed to see only these three there.

Kairi looked up at me. "What's wrong, Sora?"

"Where?… Where's Riku?"

"Oh. Uh, he went off, with Donald and Goofy, to get your heart. They just haven't gotten back yet."

"Oh………so… so he's not-" I looked dazedly at her. "He's not mad at me?"

"What? No, Sora, he's not mad at you."

"… I see… then it… it really was all me."

"Aw, Sora. I'm sure he-"

"SORA!"

Having Donald and Goofy bombard me on sight, lifted my spirits. I smiled at them, looking around for that familiar face I wanted to see.

He wasn't there.

"Where's Riku?"

From their reactions, I could tell that I wasn't going to like the answer.

Goofy's head drooped. "We didn't want to leave him… we were forced to."

Kairi hit the bed I was on. "YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND!?"

"Where?" Leon had come closer.

"Well." Donald began. "There was this angel guy there… and he said something about Krutons… I think."

"Krutian?" Cloud came in, through the door.

"Yea, that was it."

The King glanced over at him. "Krutian? I've never heard of that territory. Did he give a name?"

"Yea, he did."

"… What was it?"

"Ueh… Xiggy?"

"No, it was Xemnas."

"THAT WAS THE NOBODY!"  
I shortly became fed-up with this. "Riku would've remembered. We have to help him."

Donald scratched his head. "I'm uh… afraid we… can't."

"Why not!?"

"The Gummi ship is wrecked. We need to get it fixed first."

I pulled at the sheets, not wanting to wait. Riku could be in trouble, getting worse the longer we waited here.

A strange beeping had been coming through the room, only becoming noticeable with the silence. Leon glanced over at the source. " I think that's you, Cloud."

"Oh, is it?" He reached into his pocket, pulling out his little silver orb, and pressed one of the buttons. "What do you want, Cid?"

"Hey, Cloud. These Orbicalls work great, don't they?"

I heard Yuffie erupt into laughter, over the call. "Keep tryin, Old Man."

"You better mind yourself, Brat!!"

"So, is there a reason you called, or did you just want to test out your invention?"

"Erm… a little of both actually."

"Then, what's the reason?"

"Keep yer trap shut and I'll tell ya. Just figured I'd let you know we're headin up there. Got a few stowaways, and you ain't gonna believe who one of them is."

I ran over, to see the screen. "Riku!?"

"Well, yea. Him too."

"Then he's ok?"

Cid turned around, in his seat. "Er?… yyyyeeea…" He turned back. "Bit roughed up, but otherwise alright."

I sat back down, on the bed, sighing with relief. "Good… he's ok."

"Well, that's all and good, but that's not who I meant."

"Cid. Is my arrival, that big of a deal?"

Cloud's face changed, in recognition of the new voice.

"Damn right! I should kick yer ass for takin off, all the time."

A bemused smile teased the corners of Cloud's lips. "Vincent would destroy you."

"Dammit, Vince. Why'd you have to say somethin?"

Cid swore again, and apparently hung up. Cloud just shook his head, sliding the contraption back in his pocket.

Now, my curiosity was peaked. "Who's Vincent?"

Cloud looked up at me, folding his arms. "He's a good friend of ours. Cid was so mad, when he left."

"Why'd he leave?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Vincent never seems to need a reason to take off. Wonder why he came back?" There was a subtle hint of sarcasm, to his tone. So subtle… that I missed it.

"Maybe he saved Riku?" I suggested.

Cloud and Tifa exchanged looks. "Sure… why not."

xXx

They arrived in port, within a matter of moments. We went to the hanger to meet them, to find Cid inspecting the damaged Gummi ship. He spun around, on Donald. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY BABY, YA DUMB CLUCK!!"

"HEY! RIKU WAS DRIVING!! YELL AT HIM!!"

"I already told you, there was no way of avoiding that thing."

The familiar voice forced my head towards the bay doors, my excitement extinguishing, when I actually saw him.

Riku's cloths were torn and bloody. He was wrapped, from head to toe, his left arm in a splint. I was amazed to even see him still on his feet. Angrily, I swatted Cid in the arm. "You said he was alright."

"He's alive, ain't he?"

Riku laughed, his good hand clamping onto my shoulder. "I'm ok, Sora. Most of the bleeding's already stopped."

I looked up at him, dumbfounded. "Almost?… that's good?"

"Well… compared to before… yes."

"Riku, that's horrible!" I hadn't even noticed Kairi had come up on the other side of him.

"Come on, Kairi. Like Cid said, I'm alive. That's all that matters."

They continued on, but I didn't much care as to what they were saying. I couldn't believe him. He was smiling. How could he be so callous, as if nothing had happened?

What was wrong with him?

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "You almost died."

They both looked at me, not expecting me to speak.

"You could've died. You could've been gone forever, Riku. And the last thing I would've said to you was-"

"Sora." Riku slid his good arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "The last thing you said to me, was a warning."

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't yelled, that thing would've landed right on top of me."

I groaned at his sarcasm. "Riku. Th-that's not what I-"

I know." He pulled me closer, speaking softly. "I know you didn't mean it, you were angry. Frankly, I would've been too."

Yea, but… you would've listened. Not jump to some stupid conclusion. You were right, Riku." I sniffed, wiping the tears. "I am still a child."

"… Sora-"

"Yep, the controls are fried, Cid." Yuffie popped out of the broken windshield. She waved to us. "Hey guys."

Cid kicked the nearby railing. "DAMMIT! Ya'll should've called me, before I got here. I didn't bring my tools."

"I suppose there's a first for everything." Cloud exited the Gummi ship, (He'd headed on in, when we arrived.) followed by a taller man, I'd never seen before. He had long black hair and, between the long red cloak and headband, only his eyes were visible. Two glowing, crimson, orbs that gave me a chilling feeling, from the sight of them.

Riku noticed my gaze and laughed, squeezing my shoulder. "That's Vincent."

Even so, I just couldn't stop staring at him. "Oh."

A small glint, beneath his cloak, caught my eye. I could see something was on his arm. Gold, by the looks of it. The red fabric moved to cover it, and I glanced up at Vincent's face. He had a stern look of hatred burning straight through me. I averted my eyes downward, my face reddening slightly.

Yuffie laughed, shoving my out of Riku's arm. "Don't let him get to ya. I think he actually tries to scare people off. You'll get used to the 'Vincent death glare' soon enough. It's more of a warning, he won't hurt you for being curious. Hell-Cid gets it more than any of us, and Vin likes him."

I glanced over at Cid. "He does?"

"Oh yea." Winks. "They're good friends. Cid's the only one Vincent will really talk to."

Donald shivered. "Well, he gives me the creeps."

Yuffie smacked him in the head, waving a finger. "Better watch what ya say, Duck."

--

_AN: this chapt was a lot shorter than i thought... oh well_


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow… this unowned piece of writing took so much longer than it should have… I hope my readers don't mob me for the wait._

--

We started in. _(in… out… whatever. We had to go out to go in, ok XP) _Tifa met up with us, in the hall. She had her arms folded, with a scathing look on her face. Riku grinned sheepishly, waving to her. "Er… hi, Tifa."

"I told you this would happen."

"Yes, but I have good news."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

Riku pulled down the sleeve on his right arm, "The stitches are still intact."

Kairi smacked herself in the face, trying to hide her laughter. Tifa, however, didn't seem to be amused, or even satisfied by this response. I, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide my laughter… even if I didn't really get it.

xXx

We all met up in the library for the king to explain, mostly for my benefit, what all was going on with Riku. Ok everyone but Tifa and Aeris. When he'd finished I was more amazed that I wasn't surprised. It made sense. Riku had told me one time that he felt out of place with us. Not with us really, as much as in the light, I guess.

He said there were actually times when he felt comforted by the darkness.

I glanced over at him to see that he actually seemed to be embarrassed about this. His head was down, staring at an odd ring on his hand. Wait… where'd that come from? "Riku?"

His eyes shifted up toward me.

"Where'd you get that?"

He sighed. "I don't really know. I think my guardian gave it to me."

The king continued on about all the reasons why we should stop this from happening.

"But I don't understand." His eyes narrowed, in an almost sorrowful manner. "Why would she just give me this and leave?... Why isn't she here now?"

"Are you insane?"

I jumped from the suddenly subtle interruption. It was Vincent. He was standing over in the corner, his arms folded over his chest.

The king eyed him skeptically. "Am I what?"

"You can't keep something like that locked up."

"Well, we certainly can't let it out."

"That power is going to find its way out one way or another. Your only options are to help it, or let it force its way out. If you do, not only could everything here be destroyed, but possibly Riku as well. Is that what you want?"

The king, surprisingly, seemed agitated. "These are Angels, Vincent. Not Demons."

A slight narrowing in the man's eyes, was the only change I saw in his expression. "Then why are you afraid?"

The king bit his lip, seemingly backed into a corner.

Vincent sighed. "Angels… demons… they're all the same as far as I'm concerned."

"Yes, well, this doesn't concern you."

Vincent closed his eyes briefly. "Hmm, accepted. May I ask why it is you feel the need to suppress this power? Is it because you feel like it should be, or does Riku actually want this?"

Riku perked up, with hearing his name.

"Frankly, I'm amazed you even told him the truth."

"He wasn't going to."

All eyes shot to Riku, no one else having heard him say anything since we had gotten there.

"Were you, your majesty?" It was the first time I had ever seen Riku look to the king with an almost anger.

The king looked completely dumbfounded. "What makes you say that?"

Riku sighed, lowering his head back to the ring. "Just admit it. If I hadn't overheard anything then I wouldn't have known. Would I?"

"…… Well… I…er-" The king shuffled his feet, blushing slightly.

I glanced over to Riku. "Do you want this?"

He stared at me, fiddling with the ring. "I'm not completely sure… but some of the thing's Xemnero said made too much sense." He sighed, looking up at Vincent. "Either way, it looks like I don't have a choice. Whether I want it or not… I'll have to except this."

The king gasped, "What!?"

Vincent nodded. "Whenever you decide, I can help you."

"Yea. Last time someone said that, I was almost killed."

"I can't assure you won't be. That's up to you. If all goes well, you won't have to worry about it."

Donald fumed, jumping in rage at Vincent. "THIS IS NOT YOUR CALL!! YOU CAN'T MAKE THE DECISIONS AROUND HERE!!"

Goofy grabbed his arms. "Donald, calm down."

"Have it your way, but it's not your call either." He pushed off of the wall, and swept from the room.

Steam was nearly spewing from Donald's ears. "Who does he think he is? How can he talk to the king like that?"

Cid laughed. "Yea, Vincent has a tendency of being too honest. You'd do good to listen to him though. He knows about this stuff."

xXx

The war between Cid and Donald raged on. (Donald really dragging Cid into the rage)

Somewhere in the midst of all this, Riku had managed to sneak out without even my noticing. I slid out, to look for him, not feeling up to listening to those two anymore, now joined by others.

Riku had probably gotten sick of it as well. Which may be why he left.

I ran up the stairs, finding his appointed 'room', but didn't see any trace of him. "Alright, Riku… where are you?"

xXx

Getting lost in this stupid castle a few hundred times, I found a door that was rather difficult to open. I discovered why when I stepped out to an enormous wind swirling around me.

I was apparently on the castle roof.

I walked around the small room, the doorway was on, to find Riku sitting between two spires along the castle wall, his feet propped up on the one in front of him. He had a frighteningly stern look in his eyes, focused on the sky. The harsh winds whipped his hair and cloths dangerously behind him. I froze, against the wall, wanting to approach him, but he didn't seem quite in the mod for it.

"It's alright, Sora. Come on out."

Well, that solved one problem, but how'd he know I was there. Ok… I'll admit I'm not the stealthiest person out there.

I moved out, walking closer. "You looked like you wanted to be alone. I didn't want to disturb your train of thought."

He sighed, moving his feet for me to sit down. "Doesn't make a difference. No matter how much I think about this I don't think I could be ready." Riku tucked his legs in, his head falling. "I've always been able to maintain both light and darkness. I knew where the light came from… but I always thought my darkness came from my own weakness. When I couldn't resist it." He glanced down into his hands as if holding one in each. "Maybe I should fight it. If I don't then I'll lose the light I fought so hard to protect." His voice fell into a nearly inaudible whisper. "I'll lose you. Problem is… if I don't-" He brought a hand to his heart. "Then this pain will never go away."

I turned to him, with hearing this. "You're in pain?

He sighed. "Sometimes more than others. It almost like a compressed fire… that at times fades… but won't burn out. I started feeling it some time ago, but I never thought about what it was."

"But, Riku, if it hurts, then maybe you should just give in to it."

"I'm not giving into something just because it's hurting me. You should know that, Sora."

"Yea, but… what about what Vincent said? It's gonna get out anyway. It just seems like it's better that it's your choice, rather than have it forced. At least, this way, you'll know when it happens, right? Besides, you won't lose the light. You'll still, technically, be in the light. Plus you have us. Me, Kairi, and all the others."

Riku just smiled, shaking his head. "Sora, I'm pretty sure I'll have to leave. What then?"

"Well, like I said, you'll still have us. We'll always be in each other's hearts. So no matter where you are, how far apart we are, you'll always have that light with you. Ha ha just like we'll always have a little bit of darkness, because of you, I guess."

Riku laughed. "That would make sense, I suppose. And who knows… this whole 'prince' thing may be fun."

"Yea, maybe." I stood, kneeling to him. "And I can be your loyal knight, my liege."

Riku laughed at me again, folding his arms. "Nah. I think court jester suits you better."

"Hey." I straightened up, pouting. "Yea, well… just because something's true doesn't mean you have to point it out."

Riku threw his arms around me, pulling me into him, his head falling down to my shoulder. I hadn't even seen him get up, let alone come closer. "Riku?"

He felt so warm, I almost didn't want him to let go. My face flushed, under the embrace. I hugged him back, causing him to pull me tighter. "I'm gonna miss you, Sora."

Oh, what the hell. I was too used to Riku to mind being so close to him. Plus… it was frickin cold up here. "Me too, Riku, but at least this time… I'll know you're safe. I won't have to worry about you being all alone, in the darkness."

I felt his arms adjust around me, a hand falling to the back of my neck. "Sora?" He remained silent for a moment, maybe trying to find the right words. Then stepped back, shaking his head. "Never mind."

No, Riku." I grabbed his arms. "Don't do that. What did you wanna say?"

It was obvious he wanted to tell me something important, but was a bit awkward about it. Problem is, it was rather difficult to get Riku to say anything once he's decided against it. On the other hand… he could be a major pain. Riku also had a habit of crypting his words, where he could tell me something, without me really getting it.

Riku's hand, still on the back of my neck, moved to the side. The other resting on my shoulder. "I just want you to promise something, Sora."

"_Why am I blushing?"_

"Don't lose your light."

"What?"

"You've always been so innocent. So pure. I just don't want you to change."

I was gonna mention that I wasn't really that 'innocent', but something in his eyes told me not to. He looked so sad.

"Riku?"

"Just promise that you won't allow yourself to be tainted, like I was. I want your purity to always shine as brilliantly as it does now."

This time, it was my idea to hold him. I wanted to make that sadness go away, as I pulled him closer. "I promise, Riku."

--

_AN: must… resist… urge… for … yaoi…. Dammit. I did so much editing from the original plot, I hope it synced up right. And i couldn't get away fromthe whole "in your heart" thing... lol this is KH and it's inevitable_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yikes… this one is really short. Just above drabble really. But I can't help it if Riku has a small part. Hopefully this'll make it up to all the angry readers for having to wait so long._

--

**Riku's POV:**

Sora and I came down, to try and find Vincent. We checked the library, to see the fighting had stopped. Only Donald, Goofy, and Leon were left in there.

Donald jumped up, obviously still fuming. "Where did you two go?"

"Where's Vincent?" I asked, blatantly ignoring the miniscule mallard.

He folded his arms, in a huff. "Why would you want to see him?"

"He said he'd help me."

"Hmph. And you believed him?"

Goofy glanced over at me. "Does that mean that you've decided to go through with it, Riku?"

I nodded. "Yes." I caught a quick glimpse of Sora's head falling slightly.

"Well, we're not sure where Vincent went." Leon placed the book, in his hands, back on the shelf. "But Cid's out fixing the Gummi ship. You can try asking him."

"Ok." I stole a quick glance at Sora, and turned out of the doorway.

I wasn't too sure if I was disappointed or relieved that Sora didn't follow me. On the one hand, it was obvious that he didn't want me to do this, but I would've liked his support.

The garden was still littered with debris. That gaping crater seemed to watch me enter the hedge castle, into the hanger.

Cid was banging out the dents, cursing that it had to be done, in the first place.

"Cid?"

"What?"

I leaned back, barely dodging the hammer that swung at my head.

"Oh… it's you. Whatcha want?"

"Do you happen to know where Vincent went?"

His face went sour. "What am I, his fuckin nanny?" _clang_

"Well, no. Leon just said you might know." _clang_

"Well, I don't." _clang_ "I never know where the hell he runs off to." c_lang _"He just leaves without so much as a good-bye and expects me not to worry." _clang_ "Don't even mention where to, or even bothers to call and let me know he's alright." _clang _"Not that he can't take care of himself." _clang_ "But is it really so hard to pick up a damn phone." _clang_

I smirked, trying not to laugh. There was obviously some kind of history there, but it was probably best not to pry. "Vincent said he'd help me though. He wouldn't just run off from that. Would he?"

He stopped hitting the ship, to think. "Spose not. Then again, that might just mean he won't be gone long. Who knows? You can keep looking, if you want. He might still be here, somewhere." _clang_

"Alright, Cid. I'll see ya later." I waved, leaving him to his work. "Oh and Cid."

He halted his repair and looked at me. "Yea what?"

"You might want to watch how you talk about Vincent." I couldn't help but grin at him. "People might get the wrong idea."

He swore at me, threatening to throw the hammer, but there was no hiding that flush in his cheeks.

xXx

Vincent actually found me, when I was talking with Tifa.

"So. Then, you've decided?"

"Yea." I stood, from the chair I was sitting in. "I want you to help me."

"Ok. Come on then."

I walked over to the door. Tifa spoke up, catching both of our attentions. "Go easy on him, Vincent." She looked a bit sad like she knew something I didn't.

I glanced up at Vincent, who just shook his head. "I can't."

xXx

He brought me to the Dark Depths, in Hollow Bastion. I was a bit unsure of what he meant when he said, 'he couldn't go easy on me', but I resolved to trust him. He had to know what he was doing… right?

"It pains me to say it, but that king of yours was right. I don't completely understand how angels work. Though, typically, things like this are triggered by three main emotions." His pinky, middle, and ring finger, of his right hand, extended. "Extreme duress, fear, and pain."

I could still remember how that strange energy burst from me when those creatures were clawing into me.

"Typically the most affective way is to combine fear and pain."

Vincent swung the cloak out, revealing that deadly golden claw. It began to crackle with energy. "Into death."

I stepped back, as the pressure of his energy began to consume me. He knew what he was doing… right?

--

_AN: lol I couldn't resist the CidxVincent angle. And unfortunately… that's all I even have so far. In writing anyway. Unfortunately though… most of my planning is in part 2… but I'll figure something out… don't hurt me._


	9. Chapter 9

SORA'S POV:

I didn't like too much having to wait around. I was extremely bored, not to mention rather restless. I mean, who knew what would happen when this power awakened inside of Riku. It was obvious he'd have to go away, but where? And for how long? Is there the chance that he'd forget about all of us?

About me? A tight knot hit my stomach at the thought.

No. That was ridiculous. Riku wouldn't forget about any of us. He had a better memory than I did.

But what about what Vincent said. What if itwas already too late? What if letting this energy out hurt him… or worse?

"Sora?" I spun around to the door to see Kairi standing there. "Maybe you should try to relax."

"Relax? How can I relax, when I'm losing my best friend?"

She stepped closer. "Just because he's got all this going on doesn't mean you're losing him, Sora. He's just gaining more of himself."

"But he's gonna have to leave." I turned to the window, maybe hoping to see Riku fly up over the top of the hedges. "We've already realized this. I'm just sick of the darkness taking him away. But this time… I can't do anything about it." I brought a hand to my chest, to try and find the crown, usually suspended from my neck, only to realize it wasn't there. My heart sank, from remembering where I'd thrown it away.

I slumped down on the bed. Why did I have to be so stupid?

"Sora." Kairi settled down next to me. "What is it?"

I messed with the collar of my shirt, still hoping to find it. "I can't believe I threw it away. What was I thinking?" I dropped my chin into my hands. "Now I'll probably never see it again."

"Throw what away? Your necklace? Riku has it."

I sat up, turning sharply to her. "What!? "

"Yea, the king gave it to him. Not sure how he got it though. He put part of that cornerstone thing in it, to protect him." She shrugged. "Riku probably just forgot he had it. You can ask him about it, when he gets back."

I sighed, glancing back out the window. "If he comes back."

Kairi sighed, behind me, taking my hand in hers. "Sora, even if Riku does have to leave us… he'll at least come back to say good-bye."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better."

"Maybe you can ask him, now."

"What?"

Kairi pointed to the window. I jumped up, rushing over. There was a figure landing in the garden. I couldn't quite make it out, but that knot wrenched in my stomach. "I gotta bad feeling about this."

xXx

We rushed down the stairs to try and see who it was. There seemed to be a small congregation around a small room, on one of the lower levels. I pushed my way through, not even caring if Kairi could get in.

My eyes fell on Riku, who was laying in the bed. He looked even worse than before, though I didn't really know which wounds were fresh. Aeris was sitting in a chair next to the bed, casting a curing charm over him. It seemed to be having little, or no, effect. She glanced up at me, immediately turning her attention back to Riku. The fact that she didn't want to look at me didn't help the feeling of dread that washed over me. "What happened?" I noted Vincent nearby, turning sharply to him. "What did you do!?"

He diverted his gaze.

"DON'T TURN AWAY FROM ME!! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Aeris jumped from my anger. "Sora."

"I did what I had to."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I could feel my eyes burning. "Did you kill him?"

"No. I wouldn't have killed him. I just had to make him think I was."

"Then what did you do!?"

"I helped. Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"His energy has been released." His eyes seemed off. "It just feels… odd."

"Odd?" My anger lightened, tears falling from my eyes. "What do you mean odd?"

His eyes closed, mulling over the meaning. "I've just never felt anything like it. It seems the energy has emerged, but it still appears to be contained."

"That's a good thing, right? It means Riku's got control over it."

"Maybe… but what's even more bizarre is that what has emerged of his wings, has retracted."

"Retracted?" I glanced back to Riku. "Why?"

"Who knows?"

Aeris sighed, seemingly strained from her attempts. "Perhaps it's just part of it. What's got me more concerned is that my spells don't seem to be working."

"What?" I settled down on the other side.

"I've been trying to heal his wounds, but… either they have no effect, or it's really slow."

"Mine didn't work either." Vincent chimed in.

I leaned over, to try and see Riku's face, through the violet haze. "Wonder why?"

Aeris sighed, finally releasing the spell. "I don't know, but I don't have the energy for this anymore."

"Guess it's all up to Riku."

I turned back to Vincent. "What is?"

"Whether or not he lives. If we can't do anything to help, then he has to survive on his own strength."

"What?" It felt like my heart was seperated from my body again. Everything seemed empty… it was the first time I was really faced with having someone close to me actually dying. And of all people… it had to be Riku. My legs collapsed underneith me, dropping me straight to the ground, my eyes staring unfocused at the hard floor.

A pair of gentle hands fell onto my shoulders. The voice sounded like it was so far away… I couldn't even tell who it was. The hands shook me slightly, seeming to open my ears enough to realize it was Aeris. My hearing only fully came back with the faint words 'be alright.'

"What?" I looked up at Aeris, finally realising the tears soaking my cheeks.

"I said he should be alright. Riku's strong. And his breathing and heart seem to be normal, despite his injuries. The only danger he was really in was bleeding out, and even that's stopped."

I sniffed, scrubbing my face. "You really think so?"

She smiled. "I be willing to bet my life on it."

"I'd watch it, Aeris."

"Oh, Vincent, lighten up." She pouted. "You gotta learn to go on a little faith sometimes."

Vincent just shrugged. "Believe what you want." He pushed off the wall, and headed for the door. "Then again… that kid seems like he could make it happen."

--

_AN: yet another one that i haven't updated in forever. but i haven't seemed to have lost my flow with this one. maybe it's because i had it fully planned out, i dunno... it's almost done actual. the whole stories only supposed to ba about 10 chapters =D... and i wanna bring Reno in now, but i'm not sure how..._


	10. Chapter 10

**RIKU'S POV:**

Ow… it was all I could think of at the time. Silly, yes, but it didn't make it any less true. I wasn't exactly sure when Vincent had attacked me, or even how much power he had behind it. I just know the shear force of it was enough to knock me off my feet.

Stranger still, I don't even remember the attack making contact. I mean, I knew it hit me, but I didn't seem to feel it. Then why did I think 'ow' you may wonder? Well, simple… it was purely mental. Kinda like just a reflex reaction. I knew it should've hurt, so my mind told me it did, before I realized it didn't. What? You've never slammed a door into the wall, then said 'ow' for it? Guess my minds further gone than I thought.

All I could feel, after the attack hit, was the sensation of flying back. Then my whole body felt warm. Did I die? If I did, could I be pondering my own death? It truly does baffle the mind. Can you feel when you die? If the sensation for it is warmth, then why are corpses so cold? Your heart stops, so the temperature drops. No, I didn't just answer my own question. I'm just trying to make sense of it.

I don't truly know how it feels to die, but I do know how it feels to be alive. So it was a safe bet to say I still was. Then again, who the hell knows anymore.

Sounds started to flood my ears. From a distance, I could almost make out voices. One of them seemed angry… it sounded like Sora. What could he be so upset about? The warming sensation dulled a bit, but I seemed to feel hotter. That doesn't make any sense. Why is my mind flooded with pardox?

Soon, the voices faded. Kinda like they stopped, or just moved further away. I couldn't really tell. Curiosity flooded to my eyes, allowing them to open. It took a moment for the haze to lift, but it seemed long enough for the soreness to fill my muscles. Maybe the attack hurt more than I thought.

I glanced around the small white room, to see Sora sleeping in the chair next to my bed. My body seemed to hiss at me for trying to sit up. Or maybe that was me. Either way, there were protests.

A trail of red caught my attention. Or rather a dark crusty red. Apparently I was bleeding again. There were new wounds covering my chest and arms. Maybe my legs too. I couldn't exactly see, but there was evidence that blood had seeped through the sheets.

Sora snored softly, diverting my attention. I smiled at him. He was such a bum. "Hey, Sora." I placed my hand atop his head, tilting it back. "Wake up."

Sora whined a bit, but opened his eyes to look at me. He jumped at seeing me, his fingers gripping the seat. "Riku!? You're awake!?"

I drew my hand back. "How long have I been out?"

He yawned. "I dunno, really. I while… when did I fall asleep?"

I laughed at him. He was so clueless. "How should I know?"

"I didn't expect you to. I was asking myself." His eyes turned more concerned. "Are you ok?"

No. My body was slowly starting to feel like I had slid through a shredder. But I guess I couldn't let him know that, so I just smiled at him again. "Yea. I'm fine."

I knew Sora didn't buy it, but at least it seemed to make him relax a bit.

"So, where's everyone else?"

Sora scratched his head, trying to think. "Probably asleep. It is kinda late."

"Well, then why aren't you?"

He just shrugged. "I was. Then you woke me up."

"Heh, I did, didn't I? I meant in your room."

"Didn't feel like it."

"That sounds like you." I stretched, trying to work the stiffness out of my muscles. "Ugh. How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. What did Vincent do to you?"

I had to think about that one for a bit. "Y'know… I don't fully know. I just remember he atacked me. Said something about 'the threat of death' then…… nothing… I think." I scratched my head. "It's all kinda fuzzy after that."

I glanced back at Sora to see his eyes were wide. "Threat of death?"

"Well, yea. Apparently being threatened with death could help my powers awaken. Then he attacked me. That's actually the weird thing… I didn't feel it."

He was quit for a bit, just staring at me. "Vincent said it worked… did it?"

I folded my legs in, my fingers absently twiddling the crown around my neck. Did it work? "I'm not sure."

"That doesn't make any sense. How could you not know?"

"Well." My finger caught in the chain. "I don't actually feel it anymore. The strains gone, but so is the energy."

"How could that be?"

How could that be? "I'm not too sure. If only I knew someone who did?"

I soon realized what I was playing with. "Oh yea." I slid the chain from around my neck, handing it to Sora. "I almost forgot I had this."

Sora smiled and took it back. He stared down at the fake silver, his eyes shining with a sort of uncertainty. "I don't want you to go, Riku. Do you have to?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Even if I did, it's not like it's somewhere I won't come back from."

"I know you wouldn't lie to me." He slid the chain around his neck. "But somehow I don't feel like that's true."

"Sora." I swung my legs over the side of the bed, grasping his shoulders. "There's not a force that could keep me from returning to the light. I learned a long time ago that it's always going to be there to guide me back. As long as I have my friends then it won't be extinguished."

At least that brought a smile back to his face. But even with saying that, I felt a heavy weight hit my nerves. The strong stench of darkness invaded the area. The pressure of this energy making me feel sick.

Sora must've noticed I was distracted. "You ok?"

"Well."

"SORA!" That comically inaudible voice broke my train of thought, as Donald ran in. His wand was held tightly in his feathered fingers. "He's here!"

"Who?"

"The angel guy that attacked us earlier. Whatever his name is."

My hands gripped tighter on Sora's shoulders. "Xemnero."

"What?" Sora was looking back at me. I diverted my attention out the window, where I could feel the energy coming from.

"Do you think he's here for you again?"

My head fell slightly not sure if I should answer. "Maybe."

Sora startled me from jumping to his feet. "In that case, you have to stay here."

"But Sora."

"No. You're already hurt. We'll take care of him." He grasped his keyblade, running out the door. "Come on guys."

Goofy and Donald glanced in at me, and ran after him.

I jumped up and ran towards the door. I couldn't help agree that he had a point, but I didn't want Sora to get caught up with him. "Sora, wait."

A hand grabbed my arm, not letting me go any further. I looked up to see Cloud. His gaze was fixed ahead of me after Sora. "Listen to him, and stay here."

"But."

He looked down at me. "Don't make us lock you up."

I didn't want to, but I guess I didn't have a choice. "Just don't let Sora get hurt."

"He'll be fine."

I didn't even wait to see him run after Sora and the others. Instead I darted back in the room, and straight for the window to try and see what was happening.

--

_AN: is anyone even still reading this? if not, i don't blame ya. i was reading back over it, and it kinda sucks.... hopefully once i'm through this, prt 2 will be better XP_


	11. Chapter 11

**SORA'S POV:**

I ran through the halls to the courtyard. I was sure Donald and Goofy were right behind me, but I couldn't hear their footsteps over the sound of my heart pounding in my head. I couldn't fully explain my rage. I hadn't yet met this Xemnero guy… but I knew I hated him. Maybe it was the threat that came along with his presence. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else trying to take Riku away again. I'd lost him to the darkness far too many times. If he was going to go back, then I wanted it to be his choice. Not because some crazed angel wanted it.

I made my decision right then and there. If Riku wanted to go, then I wasn't going to stop him. But I sure as heck wasn't about to let this guy take him. If I had anything to say about it, he'd never come near him again.

I put on a burst of speed as I drew closer, readying to charge my Final Drive form. Energy flowed through my body, pushing me onwards. I could feel the surge lift my feet from the ground, as the weight of an extra Keyblade apperated into my left hand. It was as if the entire world was overlaid with a dim haze, as light pushed into my eyes. My every sense enhanced, allowing me to fully feel everything around me. I could nearly see Xemnero out in the courtyard. He was just standing there.

As if he was waiting for me.

Invisible hands seemed to extend outwards and take the Keyblades from my grip, allowing them the move independently from my body. I was ready for him. I didn't care what I had to do. If I had to kill him to keep him away from Riku, I would.

It was unclear if he saw me, and let it happen, or if I had actually gotten the drop on him. Frankly, I didn't care. I got first hit, and Xemnero hit the dirt. Hard.

I turned to face him fully, just in time to see him rise to his feet. His wings rose threateningly, those dark eyes boring into me. But he still smiled. "You must be Sora."

It was a good observation, but I didn't really care why he cared to make it. All I knew was that he needed to go. I rushed at him again, the Keyblades spinning around me in an attempt to call his threat.

He never seemed to lose that grin. "You're quite rude. Do you know that? Much worse than Mortis." Those dark eyes narrowed, mockingly. "Or, should I say, Riku."

Something about hearing him say his name only seemed to make me angrier. Or it could be the fact that he seemed unscathed, from my attack. I didn't really know. I was far to enraged to think straight. An unfortunate side effect of taking on one of my drive forms. It seemed the stronger it was, the more it seemed to enhance whatever emotion I used to call it. Even though I knew charging in angry was a bad idea, I wasn't able to calm myself enough beforehand.

I slid easily around and started at him again. This time, the Keyblades extended further from my body, lunging ahead of me. One of us was bound to hit him. There was no way he could track all three targets.

I'm not completely sure what happened next. I don't even think I saw him move. But before I knew it, he had somehow hit me. Various spots on my arms and legs stung. Hit by an unknown source. Next thing I know, my Keyblades collapsed to the ground. I soon joined them, feeling my Drive vanish. I lay, nearly paralyzed, on the ground. I could only move my head to look up at Xemnero, as he approached me.

He kneeled down, trying to get as level with me as he could. "You really should know your opponent before you attack. It's not bright to do otherwise."

That grin was insufferable. Even with my Drive dissolved, I could still feel the rage it had brought on. "What did you do to me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

His smile softened mockingly. "Pressure points, my dear boy. I blocked your energy, and paralyzed your body." His hand cupped my chin, turning my face more towards him. "Rendering you completely helpless. It's a simple trick. Too bad you didn't know about it."

I growled, jerking my head from his grip. "Keep your hands off me."

Xemnero just continued to smile, still kneeling in front of me. "Anyone ever tell you, that you're cute when you're angry?"

I closed my eyes, biting my bottom lip. This was infuriating. He'd taken me out so easily, and I didn't even damage him. How could I be this weak? I had taken down so many opponents, why couldn't I fight this guy? I'd always been able to fight, for my friends. Why couldn't I be strong for Riku? He's the most important thing to me.

"Hold on, Sora."

"We're comin for ya."

I heard yelling, from behind me. I recognized those voices. It was Donald and Goofy. Is it bad that my first thought was, 'what took them so long?' I didn't think I'd left them that far behind.

I opened my eyes to see Xemnero look up from me. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he still had that air of Sinicism about him. One that clearly showed his amusement for the situation. "You fight for Mortis." The sudden appearance of the cool tone startled me. "But what are these friends worth to you?"

I had to crane my neck up to catch where his hand raised above me. A smoky glow emitted around his fingers. Outside my line of sight, Donald and Goofy fell silent. My heart froze in my chest. Straining every functioning muscle, I tried to see what had happened, but the paralysis wouldn't allow it. Instead, my anger flared toward Xemnero again. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing." He answered flatly. "But, we'll see." Xemnero stood, still holding his arm suspended.

He stepped back slowly from me.

"No." Donald and Goofy slid into my view. They seemed like they were unconscious, floating in a dark red bubble. My heart thundered against my ribs. "STOP IT! What are you doing?"

"I just want to see something." His hand twisted overhead, rising the duo further into the air. "I hear you have a lot of friends. Everywhere you go, people flock to you, but I'm curious as to how thick that friendship of yours really is." The fingers of his hand, arched down, lifting the palm higher up, in turn, pushing the bubble.

I didn't like this. What was he intending to do? "Stop it!" I could feel angry tears stinging my eyes. "Don't do this. Put them down!" I felt helpless, beginning to realize what he was planning. If they fell from that height… "STOP IT!"

"Sora." I heard a chorus of voices cry from behind me. It wasn't clear who all it was, but I could at least make out Cloud and Leon.

Xemnero's attention diverted to them. He seemed slightly annoyed with their presence. "I do not wish to be interrupted." His free hand snapped. The sound reverberated in the small garden, creating silence for the echo. A moment more of quiet, and a ground shaking crash, followed by a group yell. Even though I couldn't spin around to see, I could feel a chill envelope the area. A smoky aura filed into my peripheral vision, and I knew what had happened. That creature was back. The one that had taken my heart to lure Riku to Xemnero. The memory of that feeling sent chills through my spine. It wasn't until the cries of their fight were silenced that I felt the chill spread.

"Relax." Xemnero's voice caught my attention. "They're not hurt, I just don't like interference. Now." His attention turned back up to Donald and Goofy. "On with my test."

My eyes darted up to my helpless friends. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"You know what I want. As for why?" His eyes shifted up to his victims, seemingly contemplating the question. Few moments, and he shrugged. "Guess I'm just an ass." His grin spread across his face, as he turned back to me. "Wouldn't you agree?" The air born hand clenched closed.

Goofy and Donald were suspended at least 90 feet in the air, as the blood-red bubble dispersed. My breath froze my heart, as I watched them fall. Every muscle and nerve in my body screamed with the stress of trying to move. I had to do something. I couldn't just let them fall. I had no clue what I could do to help them anyway. It's not like I could actually catch them, but I still had to do something.

Frustrated at my own inadequacy, I screamed, tears cutting across my face.

Goofy's heels knocked against the ground, his ears swinging into the grass. Donald fell through the new bubble, draping across Goofy's chest.

My newly started heart, sank into my stomach.

"You should see your face." My hazed vision fell onto Xemnero's smirk. "You look horrified."

The remainder of my terror melted back into rage. He was playing with me. He was screwing with my friends just to get a rise out of me, and was enjoying it. "You're lucky I can't move." I knew it wasn't a good threat. There was no need for his mocking eyes to tell me so.

Xemnero's gaze shifted back up to Donald and Goofy, seemingly pushing them up again. "Well, it's too bad you can't." The smile spread across his face, filling me with dread once more. "Leave them out of this. I'll do whatever you want, just please let them go!"

Xemnero's eyes shifted back to me, carrying a sense of disbelief. "Do you realize what you're saying? Are you really willing to stand aside, while I take Mortis? Are these two really more important to you than him?"

"SHUT UP!" I could almost feel my arms trying to push me higher. "You can't make me choose."

His eyes narrowed on me, seemingly loosing that calm demeanor. "But what if you had to?" He asked harshly. "I mean, you never know when some psycho's gonna threaten the life of someone you loved? And the only way to save them was to sacrifice someone else you cared for."

"Leave them alone. You can have me."

"Noble, but not what I'm asking. The question here is, 'do you want them to die'?"

The absurdity of this concept baffled me. "Of course not."

"Then I can have Riku." He grinned maliciously down to me. His eyes gleaming.

Anger raced up my spine, shocking my nerves back into action. "I'll never let you have Riku!" The words spat from my lips without hesitation. "He's mine." A brief acknowledgment that I could feel the strength in my arms again, didn't seem to matter. My senses had melted away. All I could see was Xemnero's form in a swirl of red.

The grin spread to his eyes. "As you wish."

The sight of his hand clenching sparked my mind back to reality. I knew that motion. What did it mean again? Realization hit me, and my eyes shot upwards. A gasp escaped my throat at seeing my friends plummet back to the world. No. No! This wasn't right. Was he actually gonna let them hit this time? No… he wasn't. Why would he? My legs were still hanging paralyzed on the ground, and my arms weren't even strong enough to support my weight. But I couldn't let them fall. I needed to do something. "NO! STOP IT!"

_AN: is it just me, or is this worded funny. Hey, all you smart and wordy people out there. if you agree that it seems odd, help me try to not make it sound so strange_


	12. Chapter 12

**RIKU'S POV:**

I darted back in the room, and straight for the window to try and see what was happening… at least, that was the plan. I had barely gotten two steps into the room, when I felt a throbbing in my chest. The pulse seemed to reverberate straight to my brain, immobilizing my legs, which collapsed under me. My hand seized the side of the bed, to try to stabilize myself. Another pulse ricocheted through my body, forcing my breath from my lungs. What was happening? My entire body felt shaky. Each pulse seeming to disable more of my nerves. Before I knew it, my body was seized up, lying in fetal position off the foot of the bed.

I was barely aware of the sweat running down my face, from the strain of trying to breath. A burning raced through my back, arching my spine. At least until the pulse hit again, causing it to snap back. My hands gripped tightly to my arms, fingers digging into the skin. I couldn't ever remember feeling pain like this before.

Strong hands siezed my back, pulling sharply at the spine of my Scapula. I might have screamed. I'm really not sure anymore. All I knew was that I'd give almost anything to have this pain stop.

"STOP IT!"

Someone screamed. Was that me? No, it felt more like… "DON'T DO THIS! STOP IT!"

My head snapped towards the window. "Sora!" He was hurting. Scared. What was going on out there? The pain in his heart pulsed through mine. I couldn't take it. It hurt more than my own pulses. Weakly, I forced myself to stand, still propped up on the bed. I needed to make it to the window. I had to see what was going on. My hands weighed heavilly on the matress, allowing me to try and make my move for my destination. I reached out and actually managed to grasp the windowsill before the pulses hit me again. The jerk on my shoulder blades dropped me back to the ground.

I yelled, more from frustration than anything else, at the fact that I couldn't do anything. The pain was too strong. Nothing I did seemed to work. My body curled back up, hand still grasping the sill. "Sora." I had to help him. He was in trouble. I could feel it. There was nothing I could do. Even if I managed to make it outside, what good would I be? I could barely move. All I would succeed in doing was causing Sora more problems. This wasn't fair. What was happening to me? And why was it happening now?

All I saw when I closed my eyes was red. Almost like my pain was visualized as nothing more than a fire inside me. "Someone please." I horsely called. "Please help. Make it stop."

A small blue crystal-like light appeared in the corner of the fire. So small that I almost missed it. It was only when I focused on the light that I realized a cool hand against mine. Then another against my back, resting right over one of the pains. I wrenched my eyes open to try and see what was there. At first, nothing more than a hazed sillhouette.

"Prince, Mortis." A soft melodic voice seemed to break the edge of the pain, allowing my eyes to adjust more to the figure. Her calm blue eyes looked straight into mine. The hand against mine, pulled it in closer to hug my body. "It's alright now, my Liege. Everything will be better now."

I drew in a deep breath to try and speak. "Who…. Who are… you?"

She smiled sweetly down at me. "Please forgive me for not being here sooner. My name is Larame… your guardian. I'm here to protect you, and take you back to your kingdom."

Protect me? Take me – no. "No." I pushed myself up as much as I could. "Sora. I have to help him. I can't just leave him down there."

She ran a hand through my hair, shushing me softly. "We'll help your friends. But it is imperative that you return with me as soon as you can. If your power is not released properly it can tear your soul apart."

"NO STOP IT!" Sora screams carried strongly through the small room. I grasped Larame's wrist, trying to force her to understand. "Please, just help him."

_AN: whoa, short chapt. Oh well. OOOOOOOOOOH gettin into the nitty gritty. Ya'll as excited as i am? or are ya just wishin i'd update more often. Lol i know i am_


	13. Chapter 13

**SORA'S POV:**

My legs were still hanging paralyzed on the ground, and my arms weren't even strong enough to support my weight. But I couldn't let them fall. I needed to do something. "NO! STOP IT!"

All I could do was watch helplessly as they fell. Xemnero's manic laughter tried to bore into my brain, but it fell on ears deafened by horror. There was no way to stop it. Nothing I could do. Donald and Goofy were two of my best friends, but there was no way I could save them. It wasn't fair. They had nothing to do with this.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes, tears squeezing through my clenched lids. "PLEASE STOP!"

I heard a ping break the sound of Xemnero's laughter. My eyes opened, only to be blinded by a strong dark light. A shadow stood within the darkness. One that I recognized. The dark light cleared to confirm my suspicions. It was Riku.

One of his hands went up to catch Donald and Goofy before they hit the ground. The red bubble sparked a shade of blue at the moment it stopped. Still suspended in mid-air, it seemed as if Riku rolled the bubble along his shoulders to allow it to settle on the ground. The aura dispursed as it did, dropping the two into a pile.

I sighed, relieved to see them finally safe, then glanced up towards Riku. He was standing between me and Xemnero, facing away from me. He looked the same, but something about him felt different… wrong.

"So, I see you've finally shown yourself, Larame."

My attention shot to Xemnero in confusion. Who's Larame?

His smile lowered. "But the young Prince's body has suffered emmense damage. Are you sure he can handle such stress."

"His body will be fine." I jumped at hearing this foreign voice come from Riku. It almost sounded like him, only a touch more femanine. What was going on?

"He was so desperate to help his friend that I offered this up as a compromise." Riku (or I guess Larame) turned, hand snapping up towards the cloudy figure behind me. His fist slowly closed. I looked back to see the smokey creature appear to condense into a small ball, dropping everyone that was trapped to the ground. With something that sounded like a yip, the ball shot off into the sky.

Xemnero laughed. "I see. It seems he's far stronger than I initially thought."

Larame smiled at the comment. "Not quite. Just stubborn." As suddenly as the smile had come, it was gone as those green eyes turned towards me. This foreign entity walked closer to kneal in font of me. I wasn't sure what to make of it. It looked like Riku, but that was all. It didn't move, talk, or even act like him. Larame said something about a merger, and a small part of me began to worry if it was permanent.

A hand came up to rest against my forehead. I could feel warmth at the touch, and soon it seemed strength had returned to my legs. It had. I could move again. As I started to try and stand, one of Riku's hands slid onto the back of my neck. His face moving in next to mine. I'd be wary enough, even if it was Riku, but considering this was someone else, this closeness didn't settle very well with me. "Look after him for me." The voice startled me more than anything.

I turned my head to see that familiar smile. His eyes closed, head falling forward as what looked like some kind of shadow stepped out of his back. Riku's body fell limp into my arms. "Riku?" The lifelessness startled me. What was going on? "Riku? Wake up, Riku!"

"He'll be alright. He's just tired."

I followed the voice to see a woman standing tall in front of me. Her ebony hair fell down just past her shoulders, long navy blue wings standing high off her shoulders.

"Who-Who are you?"

She glanced back at me, her thin lips curling into a smile. "Don't be so alarmed. I'm here to help." She turned back to Xemnero, waving a hand to me. "Get the prince away from here."

"Prince?" Oh yea. I glanced down at Riku, still sleeping in my arms. I had completely forgotten he was a prince. I pulled him closer, my eyes shifting back up to Larame. Who was this woman? Could she really be-

"Go." She snapped softly, her eyes still fixed on her target.

My grip tightened around Riku, and I pulled him up with me, running back to where Leon and the others sat confused.

Leon ran over to me, trying to help me with Riku. "Sora, what's going on?"

I shook my head, refusing his help. Something seemed to snap in my mind, shooting my eyes backwards to where Donald and Goofy still lay unconcious on the ground. "Don't worry about Riku. I got him. Go help Donald and Goofy."

He looked past me to where the two were laying on the ground. Leon ran off to their aid. "Cloud, Yuffie."

They follow Leon to help in the retrieval.

Kairi caught my eye, running out of the castle in a near panic. I didn't refuse her help as we pulled Riku into a small nook behind some of the shrubbery in the garden. I layed Riku down in the soft grass, his head falling limply to the side.

Kairi moved up to sit next to me. Her eyes shone with the same fear I was feeling. "Is he going to be alright?"

I didn't know. With all Riku's been going through since all of this started, I was beginning to doubt if he'd really pull through. And having that woman invade his body like that, just made me even more anxious. I shook my head to try and banish the notion. "Riku will be ok. He's far too stubborn to kill off." Just as a precaution, I held my hands over him, casting a cure spell. Still, my heart sank. I couldn't shake the bad feeling that loomed over our current situation. "He has to be."

Kairi was probably staring at me, but I didn't care too much about what she was thinking at the moment. My only focus right now was Riku. I had to help him any way I could. There was no way I was going to lose him. She soon left, peering over the edge of the bushes to see what was happening.

"Is Donald and Goofy ok?"

Kairi glanced back at me, then turned back, looking around. "Aeris is healing them. But they seem to be ok."

I sighed, relieved to hear at least they were assured to survive. Now I could focus on Riku. It was a tad unsettling that he didn't seem to be reacting to my healing magic at all. Aeris had said he wasn't healing like he should, but I didn't fully understand it until I tried myself. There really was no reaction whatsoever.

Out of nowhere, Kairi screamed, running back over to where we were. I jumped to my feet, Keyblade in hand. There was no way I was going to let anything get through to hurt Riku. Xemnero landed in front of the bushes, his hand raised to attack. In a near flash, a reddish light flooded his palm and flew towards us. I raised my Keyblade to deflect the blast. However, it took me a few moments to realize that nothing ever made contact with me. I looked up at where Xemnero was standing in confusion. He seemed to be facing away from us… and his hair had changed. Wait, that wasn't Xemnero. It was another man. He was dressed in regal attire. Something that could almost be described as a military uniform. His skin was a paler shade than Xemnero's as well. His blonde hair cropped short to his scalp. "You'll not take our Prince, for your own selfish gain." He poised to attack, blue fire flaring around his body. "You'll be lucky if you even survive."

Xemnero was a ways away, clutching his arm, blood pouring through his fingers. He scowled at the newcomer. His eyes shifted back to where Larame was closing in on him from behind. "Surrender now and your death will be quick."

He looked between them both, that confident sheen now gone from his eyes. He looked pretty bad off. What all had she done to him? She didn't look strong enough to do all of that. Then again, I guess neither did I?

Xemnero's low laugh caught my attention. "You two are something else. I have to admit I seem to be outmatched, but unfortunately for you, I know something you don't."

They both tensed up their attacks, ready to strike at the first sign of resistance. "And what might that be?" Larame inquired, her eyes glowing a deeper blue.

Xemnero's laugh shifted into a vicious grin. "I never liked to, how do you say 'go quietly.'" He swirled his arms around his body, summoning up a large typhoon of black flames to envelope his entire form. Larame and this newcomer both threw their attacks into the torrent of energy.

The barrier subsided, but Xemnero had vanished. Gone without a trace.

The two scowled at their circumstances.

The new guy entered the small enclosure, making his way towards Riku. A bit paranoid, I threw myself back to the ground, clinging to him as if this newcomer was a venomous snake. "What do you want?"

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Please, young Keybearer. My name is Pienhe, and I can assist in the Prince's recovery. As it stands now he won't survive the transition back into his old senses."

I was still a tad hesitant, but him pointing out that Riku might not survive gave me reason to relenquish my hold on my best friend.

Pienhe settled next to where I'd layed Riku back on the grass. His healing magic seemed different than what I had learned. The gestures were relatively the same, but instead of a fine glowing mist, there seemed to be what appeared as a stream of energy flowing from his finger tips. It drew lines across Riku's body, seeping into his skin. It was astounding. The cuts and scrapes stretching across Riku vanished. His magic was cutting through whatever barrier our's couldn't seem to cross.

"You shouldn't have infiltrated his body, Larame. Doing so has added far too much strain to his already weakened resistance."

I hadn't realized Larame had made her way over until he had addressed her. She sighed softly, an essense of worry topping the sound. "There needs to be a considerable amount of strain to begin with, but I didn't realize how far gone he truly was. Which is why I left him in this boy's care."

I looked from her to Pienhe, trying to decifer what was happening. "So, who are you people?"

The two exchanged looks, as if reading the other's mind. Why did I get the feeling they were going to lie to me? I couldn't help but feel angry at them for my own thought. My eyes narrowed into a scowl. "Ok, let's start with an easier question. Will Riku be alright?"

Both their eyes fell back on me, almost daring me to speak to them again. However, Larame smiled. "Prince Mortis will be just fine."

The word didn't settle too well with me. "Mortis?"

She nodded in response, but it was Pienhe who answered. "That is the name that our King and Queen gave to their son. This title, 'Riku' is not worthy of a member of the royal family."

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smirk at the comment. I was willing to bet that Riku would disagree. Mortis didn't sound like something that he would easily respond to.

"Is he ready?"

Pienhe's eyes closed, his hands waving over Riku's body. "Nearly so. We must take him back to the kingdom before the transformation causes his body to deteriorate further."

"(Deteriorate? Was Riku's body rotting?) Hold on!" Pienhe had begun to pick Riku up, but something still didn't feel right. I lunged forward and grabbed Riku again, clutching him close to me. I didn't even care that Pienhe's hand snapped to the sword on his belt. "I'm not just going to let you take him. I don't even know who you are."

Larame settled a hand onto the hilt of Pienhe's sword. "I see you are very protective of him. Just as he is of you." Much to my surprise, she bowed to me. "My name is Larame. I am the young majesty's guardian. And this is Lieutenant Pienhe." She waved to her associate, who had settled back down but was now glaring daggers at me. "Advisor and protector of the royal family."

I stared at Larame, my suspicion confirmed. This was her. The girl we've been waiting for. The one that would take Riku back to live in the world of Darkness. I clutched Riku tighter, staring down at him as his head fell against my shoulder. I know she was supposed to be helping him, but I didn't want her to be here. She was going to take him away from me again. I lost Riku to the Darkness far too many times, and I didn't want it to happen again.

"It's alright, Sora."

I started at hearing Riku speak.

"They're here to help me."

"But."

Riku smiled at me. "It'll be alright. I've made my choice… I want to do this."

Despite what he was saying, and the calm look on his face, I could still see it. Riku was in pain. How much, I wasn't fully sure, but I could see the strain in his eyes. A part of me started to wonder if it was really him, or the desire to make it all stop that had made the decision for him. Then again, I guess what I thought didn't really matter. If he wanted to go, then it wasn't my place to stop him.

I released Riku, and he settled on the ground in front of me. His eyes closed,clenched as he tried to sit up fully. After a few short seconds, Riku let out a rushed breath that seemed as if he had been holding it.

"Are you sure?"

He looked over at me, and smiled. His eyes far softer than they had been before. "Yea."

Pienhe bowed his head to Riku, extending a hand from where he was standing. "Your Majesty. We must depart."

Riku's head snapped to him, looking a litle confused. He took Pienhe's hand to help him up, but smirked back at me. "This whole 'majesty' thing is gonna take some getting used to."

I couldn't help but laugh. He seemed so layed back about this still. It was so bizarre. Then again, I guess that was just how he handled things.

I stood as well, to see the others had closed in to get a better handle on what was going on.

King Mickey walked right up to Riku, grasping his hand. "Riku… are you sure?"

Riku smiled down at the protective little mouse. "Like I told Sora, this is my choice. It's ok, Mickey. I'm not scared of the Darkness anymore."

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to do but say Good-bye." Kairi made her way to Riku and hugged him. "How long before you can come back?"

Riku looked as if he was going to answer, but Pienhe cut him off. "I'm afraid the Prince will not be allowed to return to the world of light.

"WHAT!" I know at least me, Riku, and Kairi shouted nearly in unison. I was too deafened by the news to hear anyone else.

"What do you mean, I can't come back!"

"Returning to the world of light is hazardous for those whose DNA is seeped in darkness. Even if you are able to, the act of entering will cause damage to your energy and most likely your body. It's why it took us so long to get here to meet with you."

"But."

"We nearly lost you once before, your Majesty. We can not risk losing you again."

Riku's eyes screamed that he wanted to defy this notion, but he hung his head, seemingly speechless in defeat.

That had to be it. The dreaded feeling I kept getting. The reason I was so worried about Riku going into the world of Darkness was starting to make sense. I was afraid that I'd never see him again. I don't know if I could handle that. This time, there was nothing I could do. He was going of his own accord. To take up reign in his Kingdom. It's not like I could go looking for him to bring him back, like I had before. This time it'd be more hazardous to do so than to not.

I was broken from my musing by Riku's arms wrapping around me. Maybe he could sense my inner concern, maybe he just wanted to say good-bye. Either way, when I clamped onto him again, I really didn't want to let go.

"Don't worry, Sora. There's no way they can keep me away."

Huh?

I looked up at Riku, barely aware that my vision was so blurry. Could that be why he looked so much paler?

"Even if you guys did want to get rid of me, there's no way you'd be able to."

I became fully aware that I was crying. "I'd never want that." My head fell against his chest, clutching him tighter. "You're my best friend. I'd never want to be rid of you."

I felt one of Riku's hands twine through my hair, seemingly holding my head against his heart. Not sure if that was his intention, because his pulse was anything but soothing. The beating of his heart sounded unsteady, and rather strained. It was kinda frightening, and only succeeded in making me cry harder.

Behind Riku, I could hear Pienhe clear his throat. "Your Majesty. We don't have time for such frivality."

Riku spun around to him, but still retained a grip on my shoulders. "There is nothing frivilous about this. Now, if you say that I am your prince, then you have to do as I say. We'll leave when I'm good and ready." I was rather amused at how fast he'd assumed his position, but then he seemed distracted. Staring past Pienhe at Larame. "Wait a minute. Something doesn't seem right."

Pienhe turned back to Larame.

"Are you sure you're my guardian?"

Her expression turned quizzical at the inquiry. "Why do you ask?"

"When you first came to me, a while back, you looked different."

"Different?"

"Yes, different. You were younger, for one thing. I didn't think to question it at first, but now that I'm actually getting a good look at you, something doesn't seem to match up."

Larame appeared to compose herself quite well after his accusation. She mearly smiled, responding in a soft voice. "When I sent you into this world, I interjected a small part of myself into your subconcious. A part that would awaken and guide you through these changes when they arose. And, of course, I was much younger back then. What you saw was mearly the embodiment of my younger spirit."

Riku stared at her for a few moments more, then turned back to me. Maybe he was trying to see if I agreed with his inquiry, but to be honest, I had no clue. I didn't see whatever girl he saw back then, so I couldn't say. Then again, I wasn't willing to trust these people anyway. They were trying to take Riku away. So what if he wanted to go? I still didn't like it.

Riku's gaze fell back onto Larame, but he didn't say anything. His mouth opened, as if he was going to, but nothing came out. Instead, the rest of his face seemed to tighten up. His eyes growing wide. The hand still on my shoulder, gripped tight enough for me to lose feeling in my arm.

"Riku?" I grasped his arm, and could feel the muscles tighten and contract under my hand. Nearly missing the subtle shaking spreading throughout his body. "Are you-"

Riku's knees collapsed under his weight, his hands gripping tightly to his arms. "Riku, what-"

Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved back, with Pienhe standing between me and Riku's convulsing body. Pienhe held his hands together in an odd manor, and a smokey black aura started to surround his hands. He threw his arms out, throwing what seemed like a sheet out in front of him. He darted around Riku, and a barrier settled in a small done hovering around Riku's body, just in time for him to scream.

Pienhe sighed, his hands planted on the ground. "This is why I needed him to leave with us now." He glared up at me, as if I was the sole cause of all of this. "I didn't want the final stage to progress in this world."

"Riku?" I crawled closer, mesmerized by the smoke pouring out of Riku's thrashing body.

"DON'T TOUCH THE BARRIER!" Pienhe snapped, forcing my hand back. "We can not allow his energy to escape. It must be forced back into his body."

"F-forced?" I could barely hear my own voice. I couldn't even hear Riku screaming. Pretty soon, the energy grew too fierce for me to even see him. I felt so helpless. This was so unfair. There had to be something I could do. "Wh-what's going to happen?"

"Don't worry." Larame walked up behind me, grabbing my shoulder. She was probably trying to keep me back. What she didn't know is that if I really wanted to, there was no way she could. I mainly stayed back from fear of doing something wrong. "The process will take some time, but if he comes out of it, his powers will be fully awakened."

My heart nearly stopped… if? "Th-then what?"

"Then, we take him back with us, and begin his training."

A part of me wanted to push further, but I was too mezmerized by the swirling mass of energy contained within that dome. That torrent that I knew was pulling Riku further away from me, but somehow… seemed familiar. Like it was wanting to pull me closer.

After what I could only describe as what felt like hours. The wave of energy began to die down. Even after it had slowed to a stop, it was still difficult to make out Riku's condition. It seemed as if the force of the energy had torn up the inside of the small dome. A short time after everything fell still, Pienhe finally allowed the barrier to dissipate, slumping further to the ground in exhaustion.

Larame's hand left my shoulder, as if giving me the go ahead to go to Riku. An intense fear closed in on my heart. Not an inch of him was left without some kind of wound, even his clothes were nearly shredded. But what really caught my eye was a bloody stump, hanging out of his back. It looked as if Riku had grown another arm, and it had been run through a shredder. Hold up, there were two of them. Were these what I thought they were? Curious, I reached out and touched one of them. Riku flinched, as if I had poked a sore, and the appendage flicked, almost seeming as if it wanted to curl up. I couldn't believe it, they were wings. All of this was actually real. Though they didn't look like much.

"They'll take some time to fully develop." Larame's voice closing in on me made me jump. Did she just read my mind? I turned back to Riku, wiping the blood from his face. Surprisingly, there were no actual cuts under the blood. What had been there had apparently been reduced to nothing more than thin white lines etching his skin. Even the wounds he had acquired before-hand had healed. Was all of that part of this ritual as well? "Riku? Are you ok?"

"No, he's not." Pienhe snapped, forcing himself to stand. He looked as if he was dead on his feet. What all did he have to do with that barrier? "The prince can not heal properly in this world. We have to return him to his kingdom so he will not die."

"Pienhe, calm yourself." Larame knelt next to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. Her face seemed gentle, and understanding. "Your friend will be fine. But Pienhe is right. We must get him back into the darkness as soon as possible. He won't wake up for a while now, but at least there, he can heal properly."

I continued to stare down at Riku. My eyes scanning his body. He didn't look any different, except for the bloody nubs hanging off his back. Although his skin had paled to a point where it almost appeared transparent.

My mind had wandered so far into it's own tangent that I almost didn't notice Larame move to pick Riku up, and carry him away from me. "Hold on." I stumbled to my feet, trying to follow. Larame stopped, standing next to Pienhe, looking back at me. "We can't waste any more time."

"I know, I know, just hold on." My legs shook underneath me, as I stared at Riku's docile face, grasping onto his arm. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't quite find the words. All I could think to ask was, "Will I really never see him again?"

Larame sighed. "It is uncertain, but not likely. As we said, the light can wreak havoc on his underdeveloped power. On top of that, he has much to catch up on, for the years he's been missing. Not to mention a kingdom to run." I know she could see the hesitation in my eyes. The reluctance to let them take Riku, even if it meant he was in danger. So she jerked him away from my grip. And spread her wings in preparation to take off. "It's for the best."

Before I had a chance to voice any further protests she took off into the air like a bullet, Pienhe following close behind. A rain of feathers fell over me. I followed one down, picking it up as it hit the ground. It was pitch black with what appeared to be a violet hue around the edges. There seemed to be some kind of aura surrounding it, but I wasn't too concerned with it at the moment. Instead my gaze fell back up to the sky, following a path which I could no longer see. A part of me hoping that if I stared long enough, Riku would come back.

Kairi stood up next to me, grasping my arm. "He wanted to go."

That thought finally forced the tears to fall from my eyes. "I know he did… but something still doesn't feel right. Maybe I'm just scared that he's gone." I sighed, staring back down at the feather. "Maybe this fear is just that I may not ever see him again."

_AN: HOLY CRAP! i think i finally finished it (well, the set up-anyways) DOWN WITH PART 1. this story was far too painful for me to write. i repeat, i hate set-up :faint:_


	14. Aftermath

It had been almost two weeks since Riku had returned to the darkness. Sora hadn't wanted to return to Destiny Island, and had now drifted to Hollow Bastian with the others. Sora was perched on one of the turrets of the castle, gazing out over rising falls. Kairi had stayed with him in Hollow Bastian, but she was starting to get on his nerves. How could she be so calm about all of this? And on top of that, how could she expect him to just be able to get over this? It wasn't fair.

"There you are?"

Sora spun around, half expecting to see Kairi. However; Tifa was hanging out of the castle, next to him. "How ya holding up, kiddo?"

Sora just snorted, resting his chin back onto his raised knees.

Tifa sighed, rolling her eyes. "You pouting isn't going to bring him back any faster."

"I know."

"So… what are you gonna do about it?" She chimed, jumping out on one of the turrets next to him.

Sora's mind tried to search for some kind of meaning behind these words. Finally, he glanced over at her. "Do, about what?"

"Well." Tifa plopped down, her legs swinging idly. "Riku's off to some new world. Probably training his new skills. Getting stronger." She cocked an off smile to Sora. "and you're just sitting around moping. Does that seem logical?"

Sora frowned. "Where are you going with this?"

She huffed mockingly at him. "Are you just going to sit back and let him get better than you?"

"What? Riku's not… what? …uh… no… I guess."

"Well, good." She stood, bowing to him. "Come with me, your training begins now."

Sora gazed up at her, dumbstruck. "What?"

"Get up. Leon's already agreed to help me train you."

"T-training?"

"Yup. And by the looks of your progress, I'd say you need it." With that, she leaped back into the castle and skipped away.

Sora's face twisted in confusion. "Judging by my progress? … Hey." He stood, running after her. "I'll have you know, I've gotten a lot better."

_AN: lol, oops, almost forgot about this. NOW it's finished. I don't intend to start on prt 2 until i've caught with the others (so it may be a while) but once i do, then i should be able to focus more on it. Then hopefully it'll turn out better than this =D_


End file.
